Grimm rebirth
by epic insanity666
Summary: hello this is my second fiction so please understand that it might not begin with the usual episode one thingy so enjoy and please no insults if I get anything wrong, this fanfiction follows my OC's team ANCNT (ancient) the main OC is my most favoured character I have ever made he can be heartless at most times.
1. Chapter 1

Grimm rebirth

The world was nothing but shadows the night sky was the same colour as the deep silence of space until a man spoke

"So let me get this straight..." said a voice full of anger and annoyance as the being was surrounded by his pre-god brethren

"We have to relive our mortal lives in a different universe because of Hades" questioned a voice that led to the most feared of the pre-gods his name was Zecromac. The god of insanity

"That is what Zeus has informed me brother" said a god of judgement who was sitting with his legs crossed as his sword hovered beside him

"And he made it easier for us to help each other by placing us in the same dimension correct" said a voice with authority and respect that led to a man that resembled a stone statue with a hammer

"Yes Terragon that is what Zeus said" said a voice that was echoed by an aquatic sound this led to the peaceful form of the god of wisdom Aquarius who sat beside the youngest of the pre-gods Ultan the god of joy

"Well i don't mind reliving the life" said Ultan happily as he smiled until he was stopped by the second oldest pre-god Aeron god of silence

"This is a serious matter brothers we have been through many scenarios many with us in combat but this, this is ridiculous" said Aeron as Zecromac nodded in agreement as he stood up

"We might not even return to our god states" added Aeron as Zecromac stood beside him with his arms crossed

"Zeus made sure we do by giving half of it in our newly made lives. And Zecromac don't even think about abusing the ones who will give birth to us" said the god of Judgement not noticing the world shimmer

"Will we still have communication with each other Pyros" questioned Ultan as he noticed the world shake

"We will at a certain age in the lives" said Pyros as he stood up finally noticing the world shimmer

"It seems we are about to witness our rebirth. Good luck to you all" said Pyros before he vanished in a flash of light sooner joined by Terragon and Aeron

"Well I'll be seeing you Ultan" said Zeke before he was engulfed in a flash of light sooner followed by him crying like an infant

"_What the hell oh god why did i have to see this_" thought Zecromac as his infant body cried until he felt tired

"I hate this bullshit" shouted Zecromac only for his voice to be a cry

"Michael better not find out about this" grumbled Zecromac as he saw the face of his chosen mother who had wolf ears along with another baby causing him to cry louder as he noticed a small batch of hair as well as dog ears

"I have a sister" cried Zecromac in a cry of an infant until he saw the man that would be his father in this life showing he had wolf ears

"_Oh my god this guys my father_" thought Zecromac as he cried annoying himself not hearing the man's voice until he heard two names

"Allan and Anya Sorrows" said the two parents as Zecromac slowly drifted to sleep with his new sister

Ten years later

"Allan come on wake up were gonna be late for the ceremony" said a voice causing Zecromac aka Allan to open his eyes to look up to the eyes of his sister who had snow white hair and ears while her fangs showed

"five more minutes Anya" grumbled Allan as he fell back to sleep only to be stopped as his sister pulled the blanket sheets away causing him to lean upwards rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as Anya pulled his right leg

"Were gonna be late you dunce" growled Anya playfully causing Allan to grin as he picked up his sister by the back of the collar while he put her out of his room allowing him to change into his clothes which a normal child would wear

"Allan come on, mom and dad are waiting for us down stairs" said Anya before the door open to show Allan in clothes

"Let's go" said Alan tiredly until he was dragged to the bathroom before he began to brush his teeth while Anya brushed her hair

"Do you think we'll see any Hunters and huntresses Allan? This is exciting" said Anya as Allan yawned before he splashed water onto his face accidently getting Anya in the face as well

"Hey you did that on purpose" growled Anya as Allan wiped his eyes with a clothe looking at her caringly as he gave her the towel with a pony on it

"Sorry Anya" said Allan as he move away from the mirror so his sister could see her own eyes that were golden while his were a grey silver

"I'll be down stairs if you need me" said Allan as he walked down the stairs after he put on his shoes

"Hello son sleep well" said Zecromac's mother who was wearing an apron while her hair was chestnut brown while his father's was grey and white like a wolves

"Yes thank you" said Allan as he sat beside his father who was reading a newspaper with a headline about the white fang going terrorist

"Well son good to see you're interested in the newspaper" said Allan's father showing a smile at the sight of his son reading beside him with a happy smile

"You bet they have good news reports like how a huntress decapitated a beowolf with her bare hands" said Allan surprising his parents as he said a scientific word

"Well you seem to be getting smarter and smarter each day" said his mother as she kissed his forehead as Anya jumped from the stairs to hug her father in joy showing her hair in to ponytails

"Can we go see the hunter museum now please" begged Anya happily causing the two parents to laughed at her antics while Allan had a bad feeling in his stomach about today

At the hunter museum

"This is awesome look that's a fire sword" cheered Anya as Allan looked at a scythe with a crossbow combined with it

"So you seem to be interested in scythes Allan" said Allan's mother standing beside him happily as she held his hand happily causing him to smile

"Yeah I want to be a hunter when I grow up" said Allan not noticing a group of men walk in with suites and animal masks

"Hey why is he wearing a mask daddy" questioned Anya as she pointed to a man who looked at her with annoyance before her father pulled her away as the men aimed pistols towards civilians ordering them to the ground as Allan and his mother hid from view as Anya began to cry as a man shouted at a tour group of people

"Get that brat to keep quiet" shouted a man wearing a tiger mask causing Allan to see his father attempt to stop Anya crying telling her it will be ok. Bad choice of words

"You get up and bring the girl with you" ordered a man causing Allan and his mother too gasp as his father attempted to resist the order only to be punched to the ground brutally causing Allan to growl in anger while his mother silently cried

"Leave my daddy alone" cried Anya as her father was showed mercy only to be shocked as she was kicked by another man

"Don't talk to me like that you little traitor" growled a man as he aimed the gun at Allan's father who froze in shock as he was shot in the gut by accident

"Hey you just shot one of the hostages" shouted a man as the man with the gun looked at it confused before a book shelf sent him flying causing the men to look in fear at Allan who stood in front of an adult version of his real form. Zecromac.

"**Don't. Ever. Hurt. My. FAMILY**." Said Allan as his voice became more demonic as two hell hounds howled as they manifested beside him barking and snarling towards the white fang members who were shocked at the sight of the apparition behind Allan it's two horns looking like a devil and the teeth reinforcing the thought

"Fetch me their souls" said the apparition in an echoed voice as Allan whispered the words allowing the hellhounds to howl before charging towards the white fang barely defending themselves from the jaws of death not noticing Allan slowly walk forwards with the apparition behind him showing it was armoured and furious

"Allan" said a voice causing Allan to instantly calm down letting the himself turn around in fear as he saw his mother with tears in her eyes before she hugged him while looking towards the few corpses of the terrorists with bite marks on their necks while two stood beside her husband whimpering as he was helped up by a hound

"I'm sorry" cried Allan as the apparition appeared again this time beside his father with a hand reaching for his stomach causing him to gasp as the bullet wound was healing pushing the bullet out in the process before the apparition vanished with the hellhounds allowing the family to reunite in a hug. After the close loss of a member

"_In later news the now known terrorist group as White fang where the museum of Vytal history was recently attacked only to be saved by a boy who was called the 'death giver' after witnesses have described as monster looking dogs appeared after the boy's father William sorrows was shot by a member who met his end in the jaws of a monster dog along with an apparition of a man behind the boy. The boys family and Vytal authorities have denied any type of contact towards the boy due to the thought of..."_

"Ok how can we tell my mother about this she is going to flip it when she finds out that our son has some type of power that isn't from dust" said William in a panicked voice as he checked his stomach for any wounds the fifth time from yesterday

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll understand you don't have to worry" said Allan's mother showing a hint of understanding in her voice causing William to calm down as he hugged her

"I was so close to death today Samantha" said Williams as he showed tears run down his eyes before the door was knocked causing them to freeze as a voice was heard from the front door

"Hello Mr and Miss Sorrow this is the Vytal authorities we would like to have a word with your son" said a man's voice causing the parents to panic as they slowly approached the door opening it with worry

"We already told you he wouldn't hurt a fly" cried Samantha only to be shocked at the sight of a man with armour on as well as the authorities behind him

"Mister Ozpin" gasped the duo as the man smiled happily

"Hello if it is possible can I speak with your son" said Ozpin

Seven years later in Signal academy where the two siblings are on their second year before they are able to attend beacon with Zecromac remastering his abilities and his sister gaining a small affect of his power. The duo sooner went their separate ways with Anya taking a darker path due to manipulation and Allan taking a more brighter path to his future which led him to a street with him listening to his headphones peacefully as he played with his twin revolvers. Pain and Misery. Before he arrived at a store where the store owner greeted him happily while he moved to the end of the store where he saw a girl in a red cloak listening to her own headphones while reading a magazine about weapon designs before he sat on a chair getting his own magazine while he switched the song to his most favourite. Meaning of life.

It was nice and quiet for the teens until the girl in red was pulled out of her book by a man looking annoyed and angry

"Yes" said the girl as she pulled off her headphones

"I said hands in the air" growled the man as he looked to Allan who was oblivious

"Are you... robbing me" questioned the girl as the man gritted his teeth

"Yes" snapped the man causing the girl to narrow her eyes

"Oh" said the girl before she kicked the man accidently knocking Allan in the process as he saw the man flying towards the wall seconds before another man aimed a pistol at her only to have it shot out of his hand by Allan who stood beside the girl surprising her more as the apparition manifested behind him holding a scythe on it's shoulders while he held an axe

"you ok" questioned Allan as he looked to the girl who nodded happily before she sent the man through the window with herself as well while Allan lazily walked out to stand beside her with the apparition behind him with the girls lunchbox turning into a mechanical scythe

"Ok... get them" said a man in white as the rest of the thugs ran outside attempting to avoid Allan and the apparition due to his past battles where he fought the same men

"Come on fight a man and leave the girl alone scaredy cats" laughed Allan as the apparition swung the scythe in its hands as he holstered his axe pulling out his dual revolvers taking aim at the men's weapons while the girl fought the other half leaving him to shoot the weapons freely until the girl landed gracefully beside him smirking at the fear in the thugs eyes before they ran off

"you were worth every cent truly you were. Well red…. and silver whatever you call yourself i'd say we had an eventful even but this is where we part ways" said the man as he threw a red crystal in front of the duo as the man aimed his cane before the end popped a target before he shot towards the crystal causing a cloud of dust to fly upwards until it lowered showing Allan shielding the girl with a shield of armour from his left arm until he swung it clearing the dust faster allowing the duo to see the man climbing a ladder to a distant roof

"You ok if we go after him" questioned the girl as the owner of the store stood at the entrance

"Uh huh" said the man allowing the duo to run to the building with the girl in red and black clothing shot her way up while Allan leaped to the roof unfazed by the landing as the apparition vanished as he pulled out his axe that was combined with a shotgun

"Hey" shouted the duo causing the man to stop and turn to them before a plane floated upwards shining a bright light into the duo eyes while the man stepped onto the plane before turning around

"End of the line" shouted the man as he threw a red diamond at their feet before he took aim firing at it seconds before a woman blocked the explosion as the man laughed until he saw a woman while Allan had the girl in an embrace before he blushed and released the equally blushing girl as they took a fighting stance as the woman fired purple blasts of power at the vehicle

"We got a huntress" said the man as he stood next to a woman while they began to fly away only to be stopped by a purple storm summoned by the woman on the roof before a woman stepped into view in the plane glowing orange as she summoned a fire blast that was blocked by the woman causing small sparks to fall around before she barely dodged it and making it into her own weapon while the man driving the plane tilted it slightly to avoid damaged only to make it worse as it split into three as the orange woman caused a blast destroying the weapon causing Allan and the girl to fire at the woman while the girls wasn't doing much Allan's was directed towards the engines hitting it's mark until the woman noticed the floor beneath them glow until Allan threw both females out of the blast radius leaving himself in it causing the girls to gasp as he stood their in complete armour like the apparitions as the plane flew away. Leaving the trio alone silently until the red girl looked at the female hunter

"You're a huntress... Can i have your autograph?" said the girl excitingly as Allan chuckle until they were both seated in a room as the woman lectured them both

"I hope you both have learnt a lesson for your actions tonight young lady especially you young man" said the woman as Allan rolled his eyes lazily beside the girl

"But they started it" said the girl as Allan sighed in annoyance

"I was just helping out" stated Allan as the woman ignored them both

"If it were up to me you would be sent home... with a pat on the back" said the woman before she noticed the smile on the girls face

"And a slap on the wrist" added the woman as she slapped the table beside the girls wrist causing her to flinch

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you" finished the woman as she moved aside to show a man in a coat with a plate of cookies and mug showing his hair to be silver

"Ruby Rose and Allan Sorrows" said Prof. Ozpin as the girl now known as Ruby narrowed her eyes as the man leaned forward

"You... both have silver eyes" added the man while he leaned back as the woman had a data pad showing the duo fighting the thugs

"Um"

"So where did you learn to fight like this" said Ozpin as he looked at the data pad smiling as the vision of Allan came to view beside Ruby

"Uh s..Signal academy" answered Ruby as Allan smirked towards his school

"They taught you how to use the most deadly weapons that are designed"

"Well one teacher in particular" corrected Ruby as Allan looked at her normally

"I see" said Ozpin as he put a plate of cookies between the two causing Allan to lick his lips as he took two cookies while Ruby took one by one slowly until she took almost all of them

"It's just i've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill. A dusty old crow" said the man looking up in thought as Ruby stopped and spoke with her mouth full causing Allan to pull out a handkerchief for her causing her to blush at his kindness

"Sorry that's my uncle Qrow i was complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now i'm all like..." began ruby as she began to make karate sounds and things similar to the sound of a scythe being swung

"And what about you young man" questioned Ozpin as Allan smirked

"I'm sure you would remember me Ozzie" said Allan causing Ozpin to chuckle happily as he passed four lien to Allan

"And i lost the bet to see if you'd remember me" said Ozpin as Ruby looked between the two confused until Ozpin looked to her

"Do you know who i am" questioned Ozpin as the girl smiled happily

"You the headmaster of Beacon academy" said Ruby while Allan smiled happily as the duo spoke until he was pulled out of his thoughts

"How about it Allan do you want to join my School" questioned Ozpin causing Allan to smile happily

"You bet" said Allan as Ruby smiled towards him

The next day

"Oh i cant believe my baby sister is coming to beacon with me" said a girl with blonde hair as she hugged Ruby with Allan behind her holding in a chuckle as he wore a skull mask and a hood while the girls spoke

"Please stop" said Ruby as she was choked in her sisters hug while Allan walked past them getting odd looks from most of the students until he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a boy wearing a hoodie with lightning bolts on the side while he held two sawed-off shotguns and a sword that looked like it was patterned with speakers causing Allan to smile as he approached the boy who had an eyebrow raised as Allan sat beside him

"So first year at Beacon" said Allan as the boy smiled as he fist bumped Allan

"Well it's good to finally find someone" said Ultan as he looked to Zecromac who chuckled

"Well i was expecting to find Pyros first" said Allan as he patted Ultan on the back before a blonde boy ran past towards the bathroom holding his mouth

"Definitely not Aeron or Aquarius" whispered Zecromac before Ruby's sister ran past into the girls restroom before Ruby stood beside him holding in giggles

"So excited for beacon" questioned Ultan as he looked to Ruby who smiled happily

"Yes i am. Uh what's your name" said Ruby as Ultan dropped his hoodie to show his face that consisted of a boy the same age as Allan with blue hair and a jacket

"Names Oliver Storm" greeted Ultan as he shook her hand sending small jolts of electricity into her hand causing her to jump in surprise as he chuckled

"Wait you the son of the Storm enterprise company owner" said Ruby surprised as he chuckled

"Well your already making new friends" said Yang as she exited the bathroom to see her sister talking to a boy beside Allan

"Uh Hey sis this is Oliver storm from the storm enterprise" said Ruby excitedly as Yang was shocked by Oliver who chuckled as she yelped in surprise before she threw a light punch towards his face only to be caught by his left hands that was covered by a fingerless leather glove

"Sorry if I'm shockingly handsome" said Oliver as Allan smacked his own face as Yang and Oliver shared a laugh while Ruby looked out the window ignoring her sister flirt

"Well this is oddly funny" said Allan as he stood beside her bored

"I have to disagree with you on that" said Ruby turning her head to look at Allan's only to notice pure joy in his eyes

"Why are you so happy" questioned Ruby causing Allan to look at her confused until he noticed his smile

"Oh I don't know i already have three new friends" said Allan as he noticed the TV screen on the wall become the image of the woman from last night

"Hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Slightly not agreeable more like Glynda mean-witch" joked Allan causing Ruby to giggle with him as he leaned against the railing beside Ruby before he noticed her blushing next to him

"Wanna kiss and make out help the moment last longer" joked Allan as Ruby blushed even more while he laughed sooner joined by her still blushing until they stopped to look out the window.

"It's a good sight isn't it you can see signal academy from here" said Allan as Ruby agreed with him happily until they docked onto the side of a cliff before they exited the ship with Oliver holding a luggage while he walked beside the blonde boy who threw up into a garbage can while Oliver patted him on the back as he puked as Allan and Ruby walked out of the airship joined by Yang who stood beside Ruby as they looked towards the school until Ruby turned into a chibi version of herself as she saw weapons

"Oh my god he has a fire sword, and she has a collapsible staff" said Ruby as she slowly moved towards the weapons until Allan pulled her back to reality carefully as Yang rolled her eyes

"Easy there little sister their just weapons" said Yang as Ruby looked to Allan apologetically

"Just weapons their an expansion of ourselves, there a part of us, their so cool" said Ruby as she held in her excitement beside Allan who chuckled

"Why don't you swing over your own weapon aren't you happy with yours" said Yang as Allan stood back as Ruby expanded her weapon

"Of course I'm happy with crescent rose I just like seeing new ones especially if their spiritually attached it's like meeting new people only better" said Ruby as she turned to Allan who chuckled

"Ruby come on why not try and make some friends of your own" said yang as she pulled down Ruby's hood while Allan turned to see Oliver talking to the blonde boy who nodded

"Why would i need friends if i have you two" said Ruby

"Actually my friends are already here gotta go bye" said Yang as she was instantly surrounded by people before she zoomed off leaving Ruby dizzy while Allan looked at Oliver until he began to walk with the blonde boy

"Are we suppose to go to our dorms where are our dorms, do we have dorms" said Ruby before she tripped over someone's luggage causing Allan to turn around confused until he looked down to see Ruby dizzy

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry" said Ruby

"Sorry, do you know the kind of damaged you could have caused" hissed the girl as Ruby tried to help her

"Give me that, this is dust mined and purified in the Schnee dust quarry" stated the girl

"Uh"

"What are you brain dead, fire, water, lightning, energy..." said the girl as she shook a cylinder of dust causing it to floated towards Ruby who looked like she was about to sneeze

"Are you even listening, what do you have to say for yourself" said the girl angrily as Ruby tried her best not to sneeze only to fail as Allan shielded himself, Sneaking a look to the side of his shield to see a vile of red dust fly towards a girl who was reading a book

"Unbelievable this is exactly what I'm talking about" shouted the girl causing Allan to growl at her

"I'm really, really sorry" said Ruby as she attempted to look apologetically

"You complete dolt what are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending beacon"

"Well um"

"This isn't a normal combat school, it's not just sparring and combat classes so watch where you're going" said the girl causing Allan to lose it

"She said she was sorry ice queen" hissed Allan as the apparition appeared behind him shocking the girl and everyone around as it roared into her face causing her to fall backwards as Allan's eyes glowed red until he turned to Ruby causing him to calm down as he cracked his neck holding back the urged to intimidate her

"You're that apparition kid from those news reports" said the girl as she crawled away from Allan who turned around avoiding her gaze of fear as he stood with his mask covering his face until he turned around taking his mask off to show a face of apology

"I am terribly sorry Miss Schnee but i lose my patience when one of my friends is mocked for being excited to be at an academy so if you can be so kind as to accept her apology and be on your way" said Allan as he bowed his head

"Well why don't you tell her to watch where she's going and I'll accept" said the girl as she crossed her arms

"Her name isn't ice queen by the way" said a female voice causing the three to turn and see a girl with a black bow on her head as she gave the girl a vile

"Her name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company" added the girl

"Finally some recognition" said the girl causing Allan to growl as the apparition slowly manifested holding a scythe aimed towards her

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners" continued the girl causing Weiss to growl and walk away

"I promise I'll make it up to you" said Ruby as the girl walked away

"i guess I'm not the only one having a rough day" said Ruby as Allan calmed down surprisingly while Ruby turned to the girl only to go silent before falling to her back

"Welcome to beacon" said Ruby before a shadow covered her eyes along with a hand

"Hey... I'm Juane" said the blonde boy followed by Oliver who had his arms crossed

"...Ruby" said Ruby as she took the hand as she was helped onto her feet

"Aren't you the boy who threw up on the airship" said Ruby holding in a giggle as Oliver rolled his eyes

Two minutes later

"I'm just saying motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" said Juane as he walked beside Ruby while Oliver and Allan walked on both sides

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind" said Ruby as she walked beside him

"Well what if i called you crater face" said Juane causing Allan to hold in a laugh

"Hey that explosion was an accident" said Ruby as she frowned at her new friend

"Well the names Juane arc. Short sweet rolls off the tongue" said Juane as he smiled

"Ladies love it" added Juane causing Oliver to frown

"Do they" questioned Allan with a grin

"They will" said Juane in a panicked

"I hope they will" added Juane as Oliver patted him on the back with a chuckle

"You just have to keep you head high and look confident" said Oliver as Allan high fived him behind the duo before a long awkward silence surrounded the four

"So I got this thing" said Ruby as she activated crescent rose barely hitting Allan who casually walked past unfazed

"Wow is that a scythe"

"It's also a high impact customisable sniper rifle"

"A what"

"It's also a gun" said Allan as he stood beside her happily as Oliver chuckled

"What do you two have" questioned Juane as he looked between Oliver and Allan who grinned at each other

"I have full impact long ranged triple barrelled sawed off shotguns" said Oliver as he un-holstered his twin bolts as he grinned happily as he spun them in his hands like a ninja

"Well what do you have" said Juane as he looked to Allan who grinned as he took a few steps back from the group before he activated the apparition as he held his Pain and Misery while the apparition roared in delight as it rested the scythe on its left shoulder surprising Juane as he looked at him before it grinned happily as it vanished replaced by hell hounds beside Allan's feet

"I tend to go over kill" said Allan as he allowed the hounds to stand and stretch as one of them sniffed Juane until he stepped back while it tilted its head like a normal dog as the other barked happily

"So what do you have" questioned Ruby causing Juane to look nervous

"Well I've got this thing" said Juane as he brought a sword

"Well that looks interesting is it an antique" said Oliver as he took it gently as he put on a pair of glasses that zoomed towards the blade as he smiled

"Perfect condition, excellent sharpness and Aura fusion" said Oliver causing Juane to look at him confused

"Uh what's Aura again" said Juane as he took the blade back from Oliver who chuckled

"Aura my friend is what we use to fight the Grimm if you want i know someone who could help you unlock it" said Oliver before a thought came to Allan's mind

"Wait where are we going"

Five minutes later

"Ok so we may have gotten lost" said Oliver as he stood beside Juane while Allan and Ruby frowned in annoyance until Yang waved towards them

"I'll catch up with you later" said Allan as the duo stood beside Juane towering over him looking like body guards

"Why am i always shorter" said Juane before the duo chuckled as they shrunk to be his height confusing him

"Great now where am i gonna find some beautiful girl to talk to" said Juane before Oliver rested his arm around his shoulder

"Juane my boy if you want to talk to girls you have to be confident and handsome you lack the first one though so let me help you out it will be legen..." said Oliver as he looked around

"Wait for it" said Allan as he saw a girl walk up behind them silently

"...Dary Legendary" finished Oliver as he chuckled

"It it is" questioned Juane nervously as Oliver chuckle

"Well let me put you on the first step of dating my friend it starts with a game i like to call haaaaaaaaave you met Juane" said Oliver as he threw Juane to be face to face with a girl who smiled blushing as he was pushed into kissing her causing him to pull back

"I am so sorry it was him" said Juane blushing more than the girl who giggled as Allan held in a laugh as Oliver shrugged until he recognised her

"Pyrrah Oh my god i didn't think I'd see you here" said Oliver as he high fived Pyrrah who was still blushing towards Juane until she kissed his cheek causing him to fall into Allan's waiting arms boringly

"Well he seems to be out for the count I'll just put him on the chairs over there" said Allan as he dragged Juane's unconscious body towards a set of chairs getting odd looks from most of the people their until he put Juane on the chair smacking his face lightly until he woke up

"Enjoy your first kiss my friend" said Allan happily as he looked back to see Oliver walk up to them with Pyrrah who blushed at his smiling face

"I don't mean any disrespect but can i kiss you again" said Juane nervously before she kissed his lips causing him to smile afterwards

"Well it was nice seeing you again Oliver how's your father by the way" said Pyrrah causing Oliver to roll his eyes

"He still hates faunas after that little stunt one of them pulled" said Oliver showing annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms

"Well i best be getting to a spot to listen i hope to continue this more often Juane see you around" said Pyrrah causing Juane to smile and thank the duo

"No problem dude anything for a friend" said Allan as he turned to see Ozpin on the stage

"I'll keep this brief..."

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and learn new skills and when your finished here you will dedicate your life to those around you but when i look around and all i see is wasted energy"

"Well that's a little harsh" whispered Allan as he stood beside Weiss flinching at his sudden appearance before she turned back as Allan looked around the room before the students began to leave towards the ballroom

"Well i guess we should help Juane be more socialised" said Allan as he stood beside Oliver who nodded in agreement as they began to follow students into a room filled with sleeping bags and pillows

"I totally think we should give him some proper sleepwear so he can get the ladies attention" said Allan as they entered a changing room where most of the girls were sneaking glances towards the duo as they looked for their lockers until Allan found one with the words apparition on it causing him to chuckle as he saw two guys looking at him smiling evilly as he changed into his sleepwear passing a pare to Juane catching him by surprise as Oliver told him to wear that instead

"_Well i guess i can sleep beside Ruby and Yang. But what about her?" _thought Allan as he looked around the room to see a girl reading a book beside a candle sitting alone causing him to sigh before he made his way towards her

"Hey" said Allan softly causing the girl to look up towards him with a raised eyebrow

"Mind if I sit there" said Allan as he pointed to a spot beside her

"Go ahead i don't really care" said the girl causing Allan to chuckle as her bow twitched slightly

"Well a faunas would show some kind of care" said Allan as he sat down beside her causing her to look at him in panic until he grinned showing his canine teeth

"I'm part faunas by the way" said Allan with a smirked as the girl calmed down slightly as she continued to read her book until she looked at him again blushing as she saw his muscles

"I saw that" said Allan as she attempted to look away

"Don't worry you're not the only faunas here" said Allan as he saw Juane wearing the sleepwear he gave him along with Pyrrah beside him smiling

"So what's your name" said Allan as he turned to see the girl blushing until she regained her composure

"_Come on Blake don't be nervous_" thought the girl as Allan looked at her happily

"Blake... Blake belladonna" said the girl trying to rid herself of the blush until she couldn't take it after Allan's compliment

"Well why is a beautiful faunas doing alone in a school" said Allan catching a glimpse of a lunge from Blake until she took control of herself again confusing him

"Uh are you ok" said Allan before she blew out the candle so she could lunge at him pulling him into a passionate kiss before she moved away leaving him confused as he sat their until he blinked snapping out of the trance as he saw her move towards an empty sleeping bag until he stood up moving towards his sleeping bag beside Ruby who was sleeping soundly sleep until she hugged him as he lied down stunned as she stayed asleep until he chuckled as he fell to sleep with her hugging him happily

The next day the duo woke up with a startle as Oliver shocked both of them causing Ruby to squeal as Oliver laughed evilly being hit by multiple pillows from most of the students to grumble as he looked down to a confused Ruby and Allan who glared at Oliver until they noticed they were in their gear causing Ruby to blush towards Oliver who grinned

"I didn't see anything i shouldn't have now come on wake up your sister we got a great day ahead of us" said Oliver as he walked off humming while Ruby attempted to wake up Yang who barely punched her instead punched Allan in the face knocking him out instantly

"Oh for dust sake" said Ruby as she attempted to wake up Allan again this time being victorious as he rubbed his right cheek before he kicked Yang lightly finally waking her up as he walked away followed by Ruby

"Get ready" sighed Ruby as Yang stood up tiredly as she walked towards the change rooms to see a boy with his head on fire causing her to find a fire proof blanket and hit him with it causing him to shout at her annoyed

"What is wrong with you" shouted the boy as he looked at her surprised face

"You're not getting hurt by those flames on your head" questioned Yang confused as the boy stood up brushing off any dirt he gained

"No i don't feel any pain because this is my hair" said the boy as he stood up showing he wore a golden leather armour with two SMG's and a sword that hummed with energy before Yang blushed as she saw his face with his black eyes and orange iris'

"Uh Sorry my name is Yang what's yours" said Yang holding hand out to be shook which the boy gladly took

"My name is Alexander pride it's a pleasure to meet you even after you hit my head multiple times" said Alex as he sheathed his sword and SMG's that glowed at his touch

"Well sorry but you kind of surprised me because no person can live with their head on fire twenty four seven right" said Yang nervously as Alex chuckled

"Well it tends to be colder when my hair was normal until i grew to age seven" said Alex as he crossed his arms with a smile

"What colour was your hair before... you know" questioned Yang as she prepare to get changed while Alex turned to give her privacy

"My hair was grey for some odd reason because my hair now changes with my emotions" said Alex as his fire hair became purple to prove a point as he saw a bra on his shoulder

"I should probably leave since your actually changing"

"I'm just kidding it's my other bra" said Yang causing his hair to become purple again as he turned to see her changed causing him to sigh in embarrassment

"Let's just get to the initiation please" said Alex as Yang put her spare bra into the locker with her grinning as they left the change rooms to see Weiss and Pyrrah talking as they left through the door to be greeted by Oliver who froze in shock as he saw Alex's hair

"Cool" said Oliver with a grin as he greeted the boy surprising Yang as he was unfazed by the fire

"Well it seems you both already know each other" said Yang as she stood between the two before they met the others at the side of a cliff along with a boy wearing a hood and face mask and skin tight armour with a whip and dual pistols

"Anton, surprising to see you awake early" said Alex as he greeted the thin builded boy who opened his eyes to show pure white iris'

"I'm not lazy in the morning like you are" said Anton boringly as Alex stood beside him happily while Yang kept her eyes on the boy who had his face hidden with an ocean blue scarf

"If you are quite finished staring at me it would be appreciated" said Anton until Prof. Ozpin arrived with Glynda beside him who looked among the students noticing Allan and Ruby whispering until they froze silent at her glare until Allan smiled nervously while Ruby hid behind him before she rolled her eyes as Ozpin began to speak

"For years you have trained to become warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest"

"Now I'm sure many of have heard rumours of the assignment of teams. well allow us to end your confusion each of you will be given teammates…. Today" continued Glynda causing Allan and Ruby to groan

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with and do not hesitate to obliterate anything in your path… or you will die" said Ozpin before Allan slowly turned his head towards a familiar fire on a boy's head causing him to grin as everyone of the students took a fighting stance causing him to chuckle evilly causing most of the students to look at him in fear while Ruby was surprised by his change in character

"Uh Allan are you ok" questioned Ruby causing Allan to turn his head towards her showing his eyes glow red

"Never felt better" said Allan before he became the apparition with the scythe in his right hand

"Let's start the party" cheered Allan in a demonic voice as students began to be sent upwards while Alex looked towards Allan with a smile before he was sent flying

"Good luck to you Ruby" said Allan before he was sent flying while he laughed insanely until he front flipped as he fell towards the floor below leaving a trail of shadows behind him as he landed to burst sprinting forward following an odd scent

"_Come on gotta find Ruby_" thought Allan as he ran through the forest ignoring the sounds of growling until he stopped turning to see three Ursa chasing him only for the first one to implode with Allan standing behind it with an armoured grin as he rested the scythe on his right shoulder while he glowed with a grey aura

"Come on make me beg" challenged Allan as the two Ursa looked at each other only to be surprised that Allan had disappeared before one of them fell decapitated while Allan had his hand in the last Ursa's chest before it fell dead as he held a heart and he threw it away followed by a loud crash behind him

"Hey how ya doing" greeted Oliver as he hung upside down with a smirk until Allan pulled him down annoyed

"Come on let's find the relics" said Allan as the duo began to run beside each other until they ran into Juane and Pyrrah running from a scorpion Grimm

"Death stalker" shouted Allan as he ran past the duo confusing them until he tackled it to the ground crushing it's head as the two turned around stunned as he lifted the corpse upwards before he ripped it apart with glee

"Well he didn't waste any time" cheered Oliver as Allan approached the duo grinning happily before he caught a beowolf by the throat making it struggle until he cracked it's neck with sickening grin

"Lets go"

"If you say so" said Juane through nervousness as the trio followed Allan through the forest with Oliver playing a rhythmic beat as they ventured

"So you're the apparition bounty hunter I heard about" said Pyrrah as they approached a castle ruin instantly greeting Yang and Blake

"Hey guys glad to see you four in one piece" joked Yang unfazed by Allan's armour and Oliver's music

"Well I was expecting to see the other two guys" said Allan as he stood beside Oliver while Juane ran to a relic with Pyrrah in tow before a voice was heard from above

"Uh Is that Ruby" said Allan dumbstruck as he looked up while Blake had her mouth open in shock until Ruby landed in Allan's waiting arms while Oliver caught a surprised Weiss

"Well we both got lucky catches" said Oliver causing Weiss to look at him in surprised while blushing until he put her on her feet

"If you think you're getting lucky forget it" hissed Weiss only to be ignored by Oliver who walked beside Allan until a girl burst through a tree riding a Ursa before it fell to the floor dead after a shot from behind leaving the group surprised while Juane looked up to see a nevermore fly above them

"Uh guys we have a nevermore" said Juane while pointing up with all eyes following it before a wave of fire erupted on its back causing it to scream in agony and pain until it was burnt alive as the flames spread

"Filthy creature" shouted a voice causing Yang to turn around to see Alex holding his sword aimed at the nevermore until he sheathed it with pride and care

"Alex, glad to see you're in good shape" shouted Yang as he approached followed by Anton who had a mace in his hands while his hood was down showing a young man with jet blue hair and a goatee

"Well hey" greeted Allan catching the duo's attention while noticing their eyes light up at his appearance

"I never thought I'd meet you in person" said Anton as he shook Allan's hand not noticing Yang hug Alex until he fell onto his back

"Good to see you too Yang but can you let me go please" said Alex as he struggled to stand up until Yang stood up blushing with a smile

"Sorry my sister is crazy about guys" said Ruby as Allan chuckled beside her until they were interrupted by the sounds of more grimm

"Uh we should get the relics and run for our lives" said Oliver while Juane nodded in agreement before they retrieved a relic while Alex swung his katana causing a small wall of fire to block the forest around them

"Alex come on we gotta go" said Yang as she stood beside Alex causing him to turn and nod as he followed her towards a ruined castle tower where a nevermore nest sat

"Well I can see stairs upward to the cliff" stated Anton as he pointed behind the tower as the others hid in cover while Allan sat beside Ruby while she reloaded her sniper

"I see a clear path ahead" whispered Weiss behind Ruby catching her by surprise while Allan turned his head confused until he saw Weiss look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Well I guess I'm not the only ninja here" said Allan with a smirk causing Weiss to scoff towards him until she saw a death stalker run into view beside the pillar that hid Juane and Pyrrah from it's view while Anton snuck by it by climbing up a pillar out of view of it's sights jumping out of view barely being seen as he jumped to a platform to the right

"What's he doing" cried Weiss before Allan held her mouth shut causing her to yelp

"Do you want us to get killed" growled Allan as he released her slowly as the death stalker approached a pillar where the girl and boy known as Nora and Ren had her weapon ready until Anton leapt onto it's back causing it to thrash around not noticing a boy with a large hammer fall from above crushing it to death as he left the hammer

"Is everyone alright" shouted the boy as Anton stood beside him showing the awe-inspiring size of the boy as he towered over the teens

"Uh yeah we're alright big guy" said Juane weakly before they heard multiple howls

"Go quickly I'll hold them off" said the boy as he picked up his hammer not noticing Allan, Alex, Oliver and Anton stay with him

"Well this is quite interesting being reunited" said Alex as he unsheathed his sword while Allan and Oliver loaded their fire arms with Allan grinning crazily

"I'll say I had to put up with my new sister" whined Zecromac as he grinned towards Pyros who chuckled

"Have you seen Aeron yet" questioned Terragon as he stepped forward beside Pyros

"No haven't encountered him yet" answered Aquarius as he whipped his weapon

"We'll discuss this later right now we need to protect our friends" ordered Pyros at the sight of a pack of beowolf. Causing Zecromac to laugh as he sprinted forward smashing through four until he stopped punching one to death making blood splatter everywhere while Aquarius caught a beowolf by the head pulling it towards him so Pyros could cut it into two while Terragon crushed two with his hands while his hammer stayed on a corpse

"Come on show me what you got" laughed Zecromac as he leapt over two wolves ripping off a head in the process as he landed instantly blocking a claw so Pyros could decapitate it without struggle

"Hey heads up" cheered Ultan as he jumped into the air with a hammer of electricity before he plummeted to the ground sending a shockwave killing any weak Grimm in the area finally allowing the group to reunite with their colleagues

"That was boring" sighed Allan before he was tackled by Ruby who wrapped her arms around him worriedly causing his brethren to chuckle at him

"I was worried" said Ruby causing Allan to smile sadly as he hugged her back with a smile

"Don't worry I'm here to stay" said Allan before Ruby pulled him into a passionate kiss surprising her as he fell unconscious with a smile

"Well he didn't last long with a kiss" Joked Oliver who received a high five from Yang.

At the ceremony of beacon

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long the four of you have retrieve the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose" said Ozpin causing Ruby to freeze in shock before Allan hugged her happily while Yang high fived her

"Well young man I believe you should wait before you can congratulate first" said Ozpin causing Alex to drag Allan away before they both stood beside the others

"Allan Sorrows, Alex Pride, Oliver Storm, William stone and Anton waters you five have retrieved the black king pieces, from this day forward due to your fighting styles and unthinkable tactics you will be known as team ANCNT" said Ozpin catching the five by surprise at the name until they chuckled

"Come on were still young aren't we" joked Alex as he smiled with his team until Ozpin spoke again shocking them even more

"Led by Allan Sorrows" added Ozpin causing Allan to freeze in shock while Alex patted him on the back happily with a brotherly smile

"Seems this will be an interesting year" said Ozpin as the teams left towards the cafeteria with Alex speaking with Anton while William spoke with Blake who sat on his left shoulder leaving Allan alone in silence until Ruby stood beside him happily

"So how's it feel being a leader" questioned Ruby as she smiled towards him while Yang walked beside Alex

"It feels odd for some reason" answered Allan as he looked to her face with a smile

"Well we can help each other out if you want" suggested Ruby with a smile causing Allan to chuckle

"Ok I'll agree unless I take you on a date first" said Allan until he whispered into her ear causing her to blush before a yelp was heard making all the friends to see a girl with rabbit ears being teased by the team leader of CRDL

"Well allow me to sort this out" said William as he lowered Blake to the floor with care causing her to blush as he ruffled her hair while he walked past

"Hey freak why are you like this anywa…"said Cardin with an evil smile until he turned to look up at the giant

"Hello seeming though I do not wish to harm anyone capable of fighting may you please release this fair lady" said William kindly surprising the duo until Cardin chuckled

"Well sorry buddy but I don't listen to over grown freaks" said Cardin causing William to narrow his eyes not noticing Allan and Alex stand beside him

"What was that about freaks tough guy" said Alex as his fire slowly became black while Allan showed his canine teeth in a snarl

"Oh so you have more freaks to pick ow" said Cardin until he was picked up by William who had anger in his eyes

"I suggest you watch your tongue unless you want my leader to rip it out and force feed it to you" growled William until he tossed Cardin to his left allowing him to calm himself surprising the girl as his size shrunk to be the same height as Allan

"Are you alright" said William as he held his hand out to the girl who hesitated at first

"Y…yes th.. thank you" said the girl as she messaged her ears wincing at the pain until Anton appeared behind her noticing a bruise from the grip

"You appear to have a bruise Madame" said Anton with a sad smile causing the girl to blush

"Please call me Velvet" said the girl as the other three left towards the table leaving Anton with Velvet

"So you're faunas like my leader how is it you people are discriminated for such beauty" questioned Anton causing Velvet to blush more as they approached the infirmary

"Uh thank you Anton it was nice meeting such a nice person like you" said Velvet as she leaned forward kissing Anton on the cheek before she entered the infirmary causing Anton to smile happily as he left holding his cheek until he regained his composure similar to Blake's only less intimidating

"So who do you think would win against William?" questioned Weiss as she turned to see William in a normal size causing her to raise an eyebrow

"Uh what happened to your giant look" questioned Weiss allowing the group to turn and see him smiling happily

"I have an ability to adjust my size and strength" said William with an honoured smiled while he ate a sandwich

"I can't get over how such a huge guy can be so nice" said Blake while William fixed her feeding arrangements and make her blush

"I tend to give all people respect even faunas" said William retrieving a yelled of agreement from team JNPR, ANCNT and RWBY

"So what are we going to do tomorrow since we get an extra day off for supply-hunting" questioned Ruby who sat beside Allan in mid bite for a piece of bacon

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to learn boring classes" whined Allan as he looked towards the roof noticing Pyrrah and Juane talking

"So how are you two doing" questioned Alex as he looked to Pyrrah and Juane

"We're doing fine thank you" said Pyrrah while Anton entered the cafeteria not noticing a girl look at him as he walked past towards the teams that were laughing toward Allan who whined

"So did I miss anything while I was escorting miss Scarlatina" questioned Anton as he sat beside Weiss who looked at him with a spoon in her mouth until she blinked her eyes turning back to her food

"Well I seem to be the woman's interests today" said Anton with a grin causing Weiss to look at him embarrassed before he smiled happily

"So where are our dorms gonna be" questioned Alex as he turned to the others some with food still on their plates

"We were given a number to our dorms didn't you get one" said Blake as she sat beside Oliver who began to look through his pockets

"Here it is" declared Oliver as he held a card in his left hand

"Oh ok well that answers my question" said Alex with a sly smile as he looked to yang who was talking with her sister until she turned to him with an equal smile

"So what are your plans for tomorrow" questioned Yang looking to everyone on the table

"Sleep in or some exercise whatever I can do" said Allan while stretching his right arm

"Hunt some books and Grimm" answered Alex with a kind smile

"Look for books to read" inquired Blake causing William to notice her bow flicker before he shrugged it off

"I've been thinking what faunas would do if they wanted to keep their heritage a secret" said William noticing Blake tense until she regained her composure unnoticed by the others

"Well I was going to adjust my weaponry" said Oliver spinning the sawed off shotguns in his hands happily

"I was planning to go for a walk and participate in the Vytal tournament" said Allan with a smile while Ruby ate a cookie

The next day was normal for the teams of Beacon along with a slightly more positive Anton after his slight interaction with Velvet

"So who do you think is the most normal out of team ANCNT" questioned Weiss as she sat on her bed while Ruby sat on her own looking down to Weiss upside down

"I'm gonna go with Anton he doesn't really have any real abilities other than being able to climb unnoticed by others he really seems to be like Blake silent and stealthy" said Ruby with a smile while Weiss nodded in agreement before they heard an explosion from team ANCNT's room next door followed by an apology and shouting

"What the hell was that" questioned Blake instantly awake from the explosion while Yang fell from her bed drooling slightly as she rubbed her eyes until she blinked after another explosion shook loose dust on the wall behind her bed

"Well they seem to be busy for the morning" said Blake as she began to read her book only to be interrupted by Allan's head going through the wall after another explosion

"WHAT ARE DOING" shouted Weiss as Allan regained his vision

"Oliver's explosive rounds, it's like a war in here" said Allan before he yanked his own head through the hole letting the girls see the chaos of the room

"Oliver how much explosives do you even use" questioned Alex as he lifted a destroyed bed from his chest while William stood up unharmed along with Anton who held a piece of furniture

"Sorry it doesn't really explode like that very often" said Oliver as he picked up the remaining rounds to notice one was loosened

"Wait I double checked these last night, did any of you touch my ammo clips" said Oliver confused before the others shook their heads

"I think I have some type of clue to who did this, Team CRDL" said Allan as he sniffed a round instantly scowling at the scent

"I always knew those bastards would do something this stupid" growled Weiss from the hole in the wall startling the team

"Hey Weiss sorry about that" said Oliver as he waved happily to the angered Weiss only to calm her down surprising the others

"It's ok it isn't your fault now come on we need to find school supplies" said Weiss before she stood away from the hole while Ruby poked her head through it

"Wow so this is what's in here" said Ruby as Allan approached her with a smile

"Sadly you won't see it for long after we close the hole up" said Allan before he kissed her unnoticed before she smiled as she pulled her head through the hole

An hour later at the docking at the cliff with the teams

"So what are we gonna do for today" questioned Alex as he sat on a chair with Yang who had his arm around her shoulder

"I'm going to actually look for school supplies" said Weiss annoyingly as Alex rolled his eyes while Allan had Ruby on his shoulders

"So any idea what we need William" questioned Blake as she turned to look to Williams face with a smile

"I was planning on doing some research on the faunas, you" said William causing her to agree with him on the research part

"Well seeming though were all ready for our day lets be off" said Anton as he entered the airship followed by the others

"And I can't really care for school" sighed Allan as he leaned against the window to look down to the cities docks

"Hey Allan we could use this for our date" whispered Ruby causing Allan to chuckle happily

"Well sadly I don't have any money on me I'll have to stop by my family's home" said Allan with a smile until it was replaced with sadness

"What's wrong?" questioned Ruby as she noticed the small hint of happiness vanish

"I lost my sister back then, she used to be so innocent until she was manipulated" said Allan not noticing Blake hear his words

"What happened" said Ruby looking worried

"She almost killed us because the white fang forced her to, Me and my mother were able to escape my father… well he met his end in my arms" said Allan as he turned to Ruby showing his red eyes

"I never forget anyone who hurts my family" said Allan as his eyes slowly returned to their normal silver colour

"Sorry to hear about that" said Blake as she stood beside him

"It's alright I've been hunted down by the white fang for a while now that I'm not even surprised anymore" said Allan with a smile before they landed on the docks to the city where they went their separate ways to make things quicker only it was slightly unnerving for Ruby

"Well this is awkward" said Ruby after she ran into Weiss who had bags of school books

"Yeah well seeming though you're here can you help me with these books" said Weiss moments before an explosion was heard down the street followed by pieces of rubble falling from the sky

"Incoming" shouted Allan as he fell in front of the duo landing with a sickening crack until he stood up

"Ok Yeah I fell for another trap" said Allan with a smile surprising the duo as Oliver landed beside him laughing

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the white fang were hunting you" said Oliver causing Allan to roll his eyes before Ruby tackled him in a hug

"Are you ok" questioned Ruby causing Allan to chuckle at her voice

"Yeah I'm fine" said Allan as Weiss approached with worry until he cracked his neck back into place causing her to shiver in disgusted along with Oliver

"So what actually happened" questioned Weiss as Allan picked up Ruby putting her on his shoulders again

"I was half way to my mothers house until I decided to take a shortcut, and well I set off an old trap in an alleyway" said Allan surprising Ruby as he laughed embarrassed

"It's not the first time I've survived an explosion as you've already found out" said Allan looking to Oliver who shrugged with a smile

"Can I meet your mom" said Ruby innocently causing Allan to smile

"Yeah if you want you both can along too" said Allan as he looked to Oliver and Weiss

"Sure why not" said Oliver as he wrapped an arm around Weiss startling her as he took a bag

"Allow me to help you with that" said Oliver as he released her while holding her second bag of supplies

"Just don't drop them please" said Weiss as the trio followed Allan towards the east side of the city where they made out a double story building with a mail box described with Sorrows

"Welcome to my old home" said Allan as he approached the front door quietly confusing the trio until they heard a voice from behind the door

"Allan Sorrows if you even try to climb through the window I will sell your gaming console" said a voice causing him to chuckle

"Glad to hear your voice mom" yelled Allan before the door opened to show an older woman with wolf ears and a smile as she hugged Allan warmly until she noticed Weiss, Oliver and Ruby standing happily

"I see you've made friends even with the Heiress" said Samantha as she narrowed her eyes towards Weiss who looked stunned while Oliver stepped forward with a smile

"Wait your faunas" questioned Weiss as Allan nodded smiling to show his canine teeth

"Hi I'm Oliver storm your son has quite the power kick" said Oliver causing Samantha to giggle as she hugged Allan

"He tends to be… what did you call it, over kill" said Samantha with a smile as Allan chuckled

"So has Shiro given you trouble lately" questioned Samantha as a hellhound appeared beside her barking happily showing it had a black bow around its neck

"Hey Shiro have you been treating my son well" said Samantha with a loving voice causing the hound to look down in guilt

"I'll say he bit me once" said Allan causing Shiro to whimper in Samantha's arms

"He didn't mean it" pouted Samantha causing Allan to roll his eyes as Weiss held in a giggle beside Oliver while Ruby smiled

"And I take it she's the one you chose" said Samantha looking to Ruby with a knowing look as Allan hid his face under his hood

"Uh, maybe, I came to get some of my money for school books" said Allan while Ruby whistled nervously

"Well if you came here for money and school supplies go right ahead I'll get you four something to eat before you go" said Samantha causing Oliver's stomach to growl beside Weiss' who looked embarrassed

"I'll take that as a yes"

An hour later after a delicious lunch break from Allan's mother they left with a goodbye from the trio while Allan hugged her

"Stay safe mom" warned Allan as he began to walk with the three while waving until he was out of her sight

"She seems nice" said Ruby as she held Allan's hand causing him to chuckle

"I get it off my father mostly" said Allan before Weiss turned to him with a questioning look

"Yes Weiss" said Allan before he was bombarded with the question

"Why didn't you tell any of us you were faunas I mean you don't even look like a faunas" said Weiss causing Allan to raise an eyebrow

"Yeah well my sister took most of the heritage" said Allan while Oliver held a piece of bread holding one for Weiss

"One for the heiress" said Oliver with the bread still in his mouth making his voice funny causing Weiss and Ruby to giggle

"How you're grown up I'll never know" giggled Weiss surprising Oliver as she laughed with him before they returned to the airship where they met up with Anton who had a laughing face while Alex held Yang on his shoulders

"What happened to Yang" questioned Ruby causing Anton to hiccup while Yang drunkenly kissed Alex surprising him and Ruby as she laughed herself to sleep

"We should get her back to the dorms" said Allan while Alex nodded with a smile

"Wait where's William and Blake" questioned Weiss as she looked around hoping to see William with Blake on his shoulder only to sigh in annoyance

"I think they went to the library" said Allan while Oliver sat down fixing his shoes before walking off dragging Allan behind him causing Weiss and Ruby to follow

"Which way to the library" said Oliver causing Weiss to steer him to the right where they saw the building which suspiciously had two black vans parked out front

"Ok that doesn't look good" said Ruby as she stood beside Allan after Oliver released him

"Should we call the authorities" suggested Weiss causing Allan to grin

"Too slow" said Allan as he sprinted towards the buildings wall jumping to become vertical surprising most civilians as he ran upward with ease

"Show off" muttered Weiss before she was picked up bridal style by Oliver while Ruby propelled herself with Crescent rose

"I'd hold on" said Oliver before he began to glow lightning blue and leap onto the room with Weiss screaming causing Ruby to laugh

"What are you laughing at" hissed Weiss as Ruby attempted to hold in a giggle until she saw Allan at a window signalling them to be quiet

"What's going on" questioned Weiss before she looked in the window shocked by what she saw

"Alright hands in the air this is a hostage situation" shouted a man as he aimed a pistol towards a group of people William and Blake nowhere in sight

"I hope they weren't killed" said Oliver before they heard a window open causing them to look up and see Allan with an evil grin

"Enjoy the show" winked Allan before he dropped closing the window in the process allowing the trio to look into the window again worried

"Hey did you find those other two hostages" questioned a man while another shook his head

"Maybe they left the building" replied a man from the second floor not noticing Allan sneak up behind him until he was out of sight allowing him to snap his neck ducking to cover as another man approached hearing the man's body tumble

"Hey Jimmy you up here" questioned the man as he looked at his surroundings finally noticing the corpse only to have his neck stabbed by a scythe

"dormire nella notte silenziosa" whispered Allan as he glimpsed off the second floor successfully seeing three men with the hostages in the middle causing him to look up and see Oliver

"Cut the power" mouthed Allan causing Oliver to nod and look for a power box

"Bingo" said Oliver as he opened the box seeing wires while Weiss looked confused until his left hand radiated with electricity

"I suggest you stand back" said Oliver causing the two girls to step as he absorbed the electricity causing the building to go dark giving Allan the perfect hunting grounds

"What the who turned the power off" growled one of the hostage takers until they heard a low hum

"_Ring around the Rosie_"

"What the…"

"_Pocket full of Posies"_

"Ok which one of you is doing that" questioned one of the men only to freeze in fear at the sight of a little girl holding a bloodied teddy bear

"_Ashes, Ashes we all fall down"_

"What the hell is going on"

"_Ring around the Rosie  
what do you suppose we can do to run from death" _sang the girl before she slowly vanished with an evil smile while Allan grinned as he approached the last man

"I'll give you a hint….." whispered Allan with an evil smile as his eyes reflected the demonic aura around him as Shadow like whips slowly oozed from the darkness towards the man until he noticed the evil look on Allan's face

"It was the darkness" finished Allan causing the man to spin around expecting to hit him only to hit thin air causing an eruption of laughter as he spun around in fear hoping to escape the now darkness

"Show yourself" cried the man as he continued to spin until he felt Allan's scythe gut him

"Guess who" whispered Allan before he ripped the scythe out making the man into a cloud of ash

"Is everyone alright" questioned Allan looking up to notice the windows were foggy

"That's new" mused Allan before he was surrounded by people thanking him not noticing the corpses slowly dissolve in shadows

"Well you took your time" said a voice causing Allan to turn and see William with Blake who was frozen in fear

"Uh hey Blake sorry I scared you" said Allan as the trio opened the door to let all the hostages out almost being shot by the authorities

"Hey what the hell" shouted Allan as he let his armor to slowly vanish

"Learn when to shoot" added William while Blake sat on his shoulder silently until they met up with Ruby, Weiss and Oliver before they arrived back at the airship where Yang was hugging Alex by the waist while Anton was asleep

"Well they seemed to be enjoying themselves" said Allan while William chuckled happily with Blake

"Well let's get back" said Allan after an hour of waiting for the other teams who decided to join them arrived panting

"Well this turned out to be an odd adventure" sighed Allan as he opened the team's dorm not noticing Cardin Winchester watching him with hateful eyes

The next day was slightly unnerving one with Ruby blowing the loudest whistle the pre-gods ever heard

"What is that annoying sound" questioned William as he stood up from the bed causing Alex to mumble as he leaned up from his slumber while Allan simply chuckled himself awake in time to get up from his bed and open the door to see Ruby awake wearing her black beowolf tank top and surprisingly red….

"Underwear" said Allan before he closed the door behind him leaving him and her in the hallway

"What's wrong" questioned Ruby stunned by his actions

"Ruby your wearing underwear go get dressed" said Allan causing Ruby to blush before she bolted back into her dorms followed by the shouts of Yang leaving Allan in the halls alone in silence until he sighed

"And that is what teenagers put up with" laughed Oliver as he stood up stretching his right arm with a childish grin causing Allan to throw a book at his face

"Zitto tu vivere fulmine" growled Allan with an annoyed look in his eyes while Anton slivered out of his bed without being noticed until he closed the bathroom door

"Hey I was gonna go in there" yelled Alex knocking on the door until he sighed in annoyance before he noticed Oliver remodelling his uniform styling it with a hood while Allan made it a tank top

"I don't think it'll fit me" sighed William as he stood up shrinking his size to be equal to Alex's

"Now it will" stated Alex as he began to style his clothes styling a sheathe at his left hip

"Shall we leave him here or wait" questioned William showing his annoyance until Allan opened the door lazily followed by Oliver who was playing with his scroll

"We have class with teams RWBY and JNPR" said Oliver as the team left towards the classroom noticing the teacher had a moustache

"Uh first class in excellent we'll have to wait for the others" said the teacher as team ANCNT took their respected seats in the class waiting patiently for five minutes until JNPR and RWBY ran in the room panting

"Well hey" greeted Allan catching Ruby's attention instantly causing her to blush slightly as she sat next to him

"Well now that everyone is present…." Began the teacher as Allan slowly drifted to sleep half listening to the teacher until he heard Weiss growl at Ruby causing Allan to awaken slowly regaining his thoughts until the teacher spoke

"Who in this class would like to show the skills of a hunter" Aid the teacher getting an instant answer from Allan seconds before Weiss raised her hand only to be put down as Allan stood up walking to the middle of the room shifting his clothes while allowing the apparition to appear while the teacher stood beside a cage

"Are you ready my boy" questioned the teacher receiving a nod from Allan who had an evil grin on his face causing Blake to shiver

"Let the battle begin" said the teacher as he swung a shot-axe breaking the padlock on the cage releasing a boar like Grimm running straight to Allan who simply side stepped tripping the boar in the process laughing evilly as his right hand glowed black for a split second until he clenched his hands into fists

"Did you see his hands?" questioned Blake who received a nod from Weiss along with Yang who blinked in confusion

"Is this seriously the only Grimm you have here give me a challenge please" said Allan not noticing the boar charge at him again causing him to barely dodge it only to make it crash into another cage

"Ok that really fucking hurt pig" muttered Allan as he stood up feeling his right hand ache

"Mister Sorrows I believe you could use some assistance" said the teacher only to be ignored as Allan charged with a blackish mist behind him before he let his hand relax causing it to shift into a large blade from his elbow surprising the class while he jumped and vertically killed the grimm letting it slide to a halt before it fell dead with Allan panting not noticing his hand turn to normal on his knees

"That is how to kill" said Allan before he fell snoring while Ruby leapt from the chair be shake him in worry

"Five…. More minutes mom" murmured Allan causing Ruby to sigh happily

An hour later after a slight new discovery for both Allan and Alex who had a lion with a fiery mane follow him growling in pleasure as he sat on the floor in the infirmary

"SO we both got an upgrade of our abilities" questioned Allan not noticing Alex yawn

"That's what I was told when I passed out the same time you did" said Alex causing the lion to purr as it snuggled beside the bed Alex was on

"Do you think this place has a no animal policy" joked Allan causing Alex to chuckle while the lion looked up in confusion

"So if were the first ones to get this do you think the others would follow" questioned Allan causing Alex to look serious

"Well if it does I'm going to make quick guesses, Oliver would get I don't know what his animal would be, William would get a bull, Anton would get a snake leaving Aeron with…"

"An eagle, I have hellhounds" said Allan causing Alex to smile

"You always got the evil creatures" said Alex causing Allan to chuckle while he stood cracking his joints flexing his hands

"I guess we'll have to live until were back to our full state" said Alex causing Allan to smile confusing Alex

"Do you really love her?" questioned Alex causing Allan to turn to him

"What ticked you off" said Allan with a happy smile joined by Alex who stood up

"I feel the same way with her sister" said Alex causing the lion to growl in joy as it vanished into a cloud of smoke

"Well he seemed happy to be back" said Allan before the duo left the infirmary ambushed by the other teams who bombarded them with questions

"How did you change your arm like that" questioned a surprised Weiss causing Allan to go silent

"I am as confused as you are" said Allan while Alex chuckled until Yang approached him bringing him into a hug

"Are you ok" questioned Ruby causing Allan to smile

"Yeah I feel fine, I can still feel my hands and fingers" said Allan as the group began to walk to the cafeteria where Allan had gotten weird looks from team CRDL until he sat on a table along with his friends who simply sat in silence

"So anyone gonna get something to eat or are we not hungry" said Allan causing the group to snap out of their trance and get there own food leaving him and William at the table along with Blake who blushed as William gave her his own prepared food

"Thank you" said Blake as she took a bite surprised to find it was tuna causing her to look at William in shock

"I knew you were a faunas when your bow twitched" said William gaining a laugh from Allan who received a glare from Blake

"I didn't tell him anything" said Allan ending the conversation as the others returned

"I'm telling you Ren and Nora should totally go out with each other" said Ruby unnoticed by Ren or Nora who both sat beside eachother silently

"Should I help" whispered Oliver gaining a yes look from Allan causing him to sneak away before he snuck up behind the two letting electricity run through his hands until he lightly tapped the duo causing them to jump into each other with Nora landing on top of Ren who froze in surprise as he felt her kiss him on accident causing her to jump up blushing as Oliver laughed with Allan

"Allan that was so cruel" said Yang causing Allan to stop laughing

"What they look perfect together" said Allan causing Nora to blush as Ren hid his face causing Oliver and Alex to laugh sooner joined by Yang

"I have to leave" said Ren ignoring the agreement with Nora as she ran after him

"I can see where this is going" sighed Weiss beside Oliver who smiled as she ate her food

"Well I can see your beauty easily" whispered Oliver causing her to blush as he chuckled

"Just wh…." Said Weiss only to be stopped as Oliver an away laughing like a child

"Why don't you two just go out already" said Allan causing Weiss to blush more as he ran away with Ruby in hand

"If you even think about leaving I will freeze your head solid" said Weiss as Alex and Yang attempted to leave allowing Blake and William to escape

"Traitor" said Alex as William waved happily before they both left.

_With Allan and Ruby_

"So you think Allan and Weiss would go out or were you just pushing buttons" questioned Ruby as the duo walked in the school grounds

"I think they have a chance" said Allan as he picked her up putting her on his shoulders causing her to laugh in joy as she hugged his head

"I love you, you know that" said Ruby blushing as she said that causing Allan to stop and look up with a smile

"Right back atcha" said Allan causing her to smile and kiss his forehead not noticing team CRDL watching from a distance with evil smiles.

_With William and Blake_

"Do you really think we should let them cause trouble" said Blake as she sat on William's shoulder while he walked silently

"I don't see a problem who knows he may actually get lucky with Weiss" said William before he chuckled causing Blake to smile as she ate the rest of her tuna sandwich

"So you really don't care if I lied about not being a faunas" said Blake causing William to smile

"No not at all I prefer Faunas girls than normal women" said William causing Blake to frown at him

"What I meant was I have a difficult time talking to normal women than faunas women" said William causing Blake to nod in understanding as they entered the courtyard to see Ruby kissing Allan on the forehead.

_With Oliver five minutes from an ambush from Weiss_

"_Oh I have a bad feeling about that before_" thought Oliver as he walked down a hall in silence with his hands in pockets holding onto an amulet in his hands closing his eyes in sorrow of a memory he gained

"_I wonder if you can hear me Vanessa_" thought Oliver as he turned a corner in silence once again not noticing him being followed by a cold aura

"I hope she'll forgive me for what I said" muttered Oliver loud enough for the follower to hear as he turned another corner

"Well if you stop and actually apologise I may do that" said Weiss as she grabbed his shoulder feeling the strange sensation at the touch causing her to step back as he turned around in fear

"Please forgive me" said Oliver falling to his knees pleading almost causing Weiss to giggle until she covered her mouth while getting an evil idea

"Stand up and I'll forgive you" said Weiss losing her evil smile as Oliver stood up slowly until she pushed him to the wall smiling evilly

"Oh crap" muttered Oliver not expecting a kiss from Weiss causing him to hug her tightly before Alex and Yang rounded the corner narrowly being noticed by the two.

The next day after the unwanted audience was beaten to a pulp by the duo before Miss Goodwitch arrived giving the two detention after hearing the story

"So you ready for the fieldtrip to forever fall forest" questioned Allan as he sat upside down with a hellhound

"I'm ready for whatever is out their" said Oliver as he held an SMG reloading it carefully while Alex had an icepack on his head

"You are I had to put up with being frozen" said Alex as he picked off an ice piece from his head allowing his fire hair to spread

"That is your own fault for being a shield for Yang" said William as he woke up happily as he held a black bow and Blake

"Don't tell me that was you making that purring" said Allan worriedly retrieving a pillow from Blake who woke up stretching

"Don't make fun of a cat, wolf" said Blake with a smile causing Allan to grin showing his canine teeth

"Do whatever you want" said Allan as he stood up making his way to the shower before Anton could make his way

"You snooze you lose" said Allan closing the door to block a kick from Anton

An hour later at the airship dock where the teams met up with Allan with Ruby on his shoulder while William had Blake on his shoulder

"So Weiss are you ok" questioned Oliver as he stood beside Weiss who had her arms crossed

"Yes I am fine thank you for being concerned" said Weiss surprised that Oliver chuckled and kissed her cheek

"Don't be so heartless when I take you on a date" said Oliver as the duo walked onto the airship silently holding hands

"You just want to kiss me again don't you" whispered Weiss causing Oliver to chuckle

"You read me like a book" said Oliver as he sat on a couch on the airship followed by Allan and Ruby

"So you think we can sneak away and have some fun" whispered Weiss causing Oliver to freeze in shock as he turned to her blushing face

"Wait four more years" said Oliver causing Weiss to pout as she turned away

"So when do we officially tell my sister were dating" questioned Ruby as she leaned on Allan's shoulder on a couch

"When she isn't angry about her hair" said Allan shuddering at the memory of an angered Yang half frozen

"True we should wait" agreed Ruby not noticing Juane and Pyrrah share a kiss at the windows

"Hey Alex can you help me unfreeze my hair please" questioned Yang as she sat beside Alex who turned his gaze to her hair slowly melting the ice away

"Thank you" said Yang as she smiled to Alex as he smiled back not noticing the distant snickers from Team CRDL.

An hour later after arrival the groups were given jars from the teacher to fill them up with Sap

"So Ruby did you find anything from that design I showed you for my future weapon" questioned Allan as he stabbed the tree with a knife allowing Sap to leak out while Ruby used a proper tool

"I did find it interesting, like how you came up with the idea to make a chain-scythe" said Ruby causing the duo to laugh not noticing eyes watch them forma distance

"Hey Ruby, Allan is it ok if we get some sap" questioned Juane as he approached with Pyrrah beside him with a smile

"Yeah sure you can get some from the tree I got" said Allan as he walked away allowing the duo to extract the sap from the tree

"Hey Allan Do you know where team CRDL went" questioned Alex as he approached holding a bag filled with three jars while Yang held two in her arms

"No I haven't they always seem to be after me" said Allan as he turned to the duo causing Ruby to turn around to see her sister free from the ice

"Yang you don't have any ice in your hair" said Ruby cheerfully as she hugged her sister

"Thank him" said Yang pointing her thumb to Alex whose hair turned Purple as he looked away smiling

"Ok so which one do we go for first" said Dove as the team of CRDL watched their targets

"I don't care go for the one in red and her boyfriend too" growled Cardin as Dove picked up a jar of sap while Russell held one towards Allan who froze at a scent

"Do you smell that" questioned Allan as he turned to the group who stopped in confusion

"What is it" questioned Pyrrah as she gave Juane the jar

"I can smell an Ursa Major" said Allan in panic while Ruby stopped and looked around seeing Dove preparing to throw the jar at Allan

"Allan look…" said Ruby causing Allan to turn to her as she was hit in the face by a jar showing small amounts of blood on the floor causing Allan to run to her side causing Dove to wait

"Ruby are you ok" said Allan moving her face slightly to see a bloody lip and a speck of glass in her cheek bone

"Behind you" said Ruby weakly as she was hugged by Yang while Allan turned around feeling a force of rage at the sight of Dove holding a jar

"CARDIN!" shouted Allan in such rage that it shook the ground scaring Dove into throwing the jar only to be more scared as Allan caught it crushing it as he began to run showing no sign of civilisation

"I'll rip out your tongue" growled Allan viciously causing team CRDL to run in fear as he leapt onto the clearing letting out a roar of anger

"Run" shouted Cardin only to make himself a target as he unsheathed Almace regretting his action as he saw the apparition behind Allan snarling at him

**"I am gonna tear you too shreds you pathetic excuse for a human**" roared Allan as he charged barely being blocked by Cardin who was sent flying backwards

"What the" said Cardin as the Apparition vanished replacing Allan who hissed and growled as his body changed becoming armored with spikes sprouting from his lower thighs and elbows giving him a demonic look as his eyes glowed red in anger showing his head deformed looking more demonic

"I'll skin you alive and make your bones into a flute" laughed Allan as he slowly lost any sense of humanity as he brought up a fist only to be stopped by Alex who held it with ease

"Stay out of this" hissed Allan causing Alex to narrow his eyes

"My leader will not commit a crime" said Alex causing Allan to hiss as he turned his head to Cardin who layed down in fear

"Just. One. Punch." Said Allan as he attempted to move forward only to be held back by a pair of hands

"Allan please calm down, I'm ok" begged Ruby causing Allan to freeze causing his eyes to turn blue as the others ran at the sound of panic only to stop at the sight of Allan who had tears of water fall down his face

"Sorry Ruby" whispered Allan as he turned and hugged her allowing himself to return to sanity while Alex glared at Cardin who passed out in fear

"Get her to the infirmary, and where is the rest of team CRDL" said Goodwitch seconds before the sound of a roar followed by the teammates running in more fear

"Ursa Major" screamed the teammates causing Allan to go back into combat mode feeling his anger still present

"Allan…"

"I got this" said Allan in a demonic voice causing his armor to reappear as the Ursa ran at him only to be punched to the ground by a vicious punch to the head making it back away in fear

"Be careful" finished Ruby as she stood beside Yang who watched in horror as Allan effortlessly fought the Grimm blocking with ease until he ripped off it's arm letting blood flow from it as he smashed the beast with it's limb

"Never. Fuck. With Ruby" growled Allan as he smacked the claws into the Grimm's skull killing it instantly after torturing it

"He really is a monster" said Russell causing Yang to punch him square in the face for punishment as Allan approached looking saddened as he walked past the group crushing a jar as he left.

Another hour after the events of horror and anger he went into a darker part of his thoughts hearing an endless screaming of forgiveness as he sat alone in the cafeteria not expecting to be spoken to until Ruby came by showing the wounds she received causing him to silently cry as he hugged her

'It's ok I'm fine" said Ruby while Yang stood beside Alex who looked worried

"It's not that, I almost killed a man through blind rage of losing another person I care about" said Allan hiding his face from the trio until his face was lifted by Ruby who gave him a gentle kiss to the forehead

"I'm still here, you don't need to worry" said Ruby before she noticed Dove approach silently

"What are you doing here" questioned Ruby full of hate along with her sister

"I just want to apologise for what I caused, I know you'll still hate me but I just want you to know I left Cardin's team" said Dove as he looked down in shame causing Allan to look up with sadness to see he meant the truth

"The team broke off after his stupidity as well" added Dove before he walked away leaving Allan and Ruby in surprise

"So we'll have a new team assigned" questioned Alex as he looked to Yang who shrugged

"I wonder who'll be the new team" said Ruby before the announcer went off signalling all the students to go to the auditorium

In the auditorium

"As you all know about what happened at the forever fall forest, I have been informed that a team responsible for the incident have broken off allowing an new team to be assigned" said Ozpin confusing most of the students as four figures stood behind him in silence one catching the attention of Allan and Alex. But it wasn't the serious attention

"Verdona Goodwitch, Alice copper, Lucas stars and Ethan Scales" said Ozpin noticing the look from Alex and Allan who both hid laughs

"These four will be known as Team VALE, if you have any questions for them feel free to ask them" said Ozpin as he allowed the four to step off the stage while noticing Allan and Alex walk towards Verdona

"Hi, I'm Allan Sorrows" greeted Allan as he shook the girls hand

"I'm Alexander Pride" followed Alex as he nodded to the girl causing her to look familiar

"Do you know where I can find a man named the apparition" questioned the girl surprising the duo at the request

"Who wants to know" said Ruby as she stood beside Allan with her arms crossed while yang stood beside Alex

"The daughter of Glynda Goodwitch" said Verdona causing the two to instantly back down

"That would be me" said Allan expecting to see a weapon aimed at him only to receive a nod from the girl before she walked away showing no hint of interest

"Ok she seemed more like her mother" said Yang feeling herself shiver as Allan relaxed from his panicked demeanour

"Ok I hate it when i panic" said Allan as the four moved to their friends who looked worried when they saw Allan until he sat down causing them to tackle him in a group hug

"Cant breath" shouted Allan as he felt the air leave his lungs until he was dropped by William who had Blake on his shoulder

"You scared the absolute crap out of us when you went all berserk" said Nora as she had a piece of bacon in her mouth

"I'm sorry I lost my sense of humanity guys" said Allan as he looked down in regret until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder

"It's ok i would have done worse" said Pyrrah as she rested her arm on Juane who smiled

"You have no Idea what I could have done I could have ripped out his spine and force feed him it" said Allan shocking everyone but his teammates by that statement

"How do you know you could do that" questioned Weiss as she snuggled up to Oliver in worry

"Because …I did it to the guy who killed my father or the man I think killed him" said Allan surprising the teams as he looked down in regret and pain

"We all have demons in us" said Ren as he took a bite from a pancake before he noticed Anton speaking with Velvet who smiled

"Hey Velvet why don't you sit with us" said Ren with a rare smile causing Velvet to hesitate until she looked to Anton

"Ok, th… thank you" said Velvet as she sat beside Anton who gave her a gift with an ocean blue bow on it

"It's a necklace I made" said Anton as velvet opened the gift blushing at the sight of a rabbit with a shield

"It was meant for someone else but I thought you would want it" said Anton as he smiled not expecting a kiss on the cheek from Velvet who blushed

"Thank you Anton" said Velvet causing Anton to smile happily as he sat up

"So who was that girl you two met do you both know her" questioned Weiss as she sat beside Oliver who had a spoon in his mouth

"Yesh goosh…. question" said Oliver before he noticed he had the spoon

"I don't know her" said Allan shrugging innocently while Ruby pondered the thought

"What was her name again" said Ruby not noticing Verdona walk up behind her silently

"I don't know Ruby bu… ok that Is creepy" said Allan as he turned his head to only to be startled as Verdona stood behind Ruby

"I tend to be quiet unlike my teammates" said Verdona as Ruby slowly turned her head around only to see Verdona give a kind smile

"I may also seem like my mother but I'm more like my father" said Verdona as she smiled towards Ruby causing her to nervously smile back

"Don't be nervous I have an effect on people" added Verdona as she noticed the fire hair of Pyros

"How can you live with your hair on fi…."

"His hair changed at a certain age" said Yang with a smile causing Alex to frown

"I can shift my size to become enormous" said William as he sat with Blake who ate a tuna sandwich

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have to see my mother" said Verdona as she stood with a smile before she left the group

"Ok she seems actually nice" said Yang causing Weiss to nod in agreement

"Yeah she seems nicer than her mother" said Juane while Pyrrah ate her own lunch provided

"She can be scarier if I can tell" said Oliver beside Weiss who giggled

"So whose heard about the Vytal tournament festival" questioned Weiss who smiled at the group

"I guess I did" said Allan as he held up his left hand lazily before the day sooner turned to night after a few more hours

"So you think we'll see Aeron soon" questioned Ultan as he sat on his bed lazily while Zecromac sat at the desk designing a weapon for Ruby and Weiss

"I don't know brother but we'll have to wait and see" said Terragon as he sat on the floor polishing a new weapon he made at the schools forge

"Well that girl we met earlier seems a bit like him oddly" said Zecromac as he turned grinning with Pyros until their dorms door was knocked

"Hello is this team ANCNT's dorm" said a voice causing the brothers to look at each other confused while Alex approached the door opening it to see Verdona with her arms crossed

"Can I come in please" said Verdona before she was granted entry allowing Alex to close the door as she looked over the team

"I take it you were expecting to see me as a male right" said Verdona causing Allan to hold in a laugh

"Oh my god, this is priceless" said Ultan as he held in his own laugh before Verdona kicked him

"Why are you like this" questioned Terragon causing Verdona to scowl

"My gender was changed because I was meant to be a boy but instead became a girl it isn't funny when you expect to be a boy and my sister isn't helping" said Verdona while Pyros stood at the door smirking

"So do you know if this is permanent or just for this life" questioned Ultan as he rubbed his face in pain

"I managed to make contact with Zeus, and I did not like the answer" said Aeron as she sat on Ultan's bed causing him to sigh

"So now we have a sister goddess oh the joy" said Ultan sarcastically causing the brethren to glare at him until Aeron smiled towards Zecromac

"So you actually fell in love again good for you brother" said Aeron causing Zecromac to blush as he turned back to his designs

"I may have made out with her twice in secret but her sister doesn't know" said Zecromac causing Aeron to chuckle

"So how does it feel to be the daughter of a huntress" questioned Pyros who smirked at her face

"It feels great, I have a sister who is basically the same way Ultan is she loves music and fighting she saw you on the news once and you inspired her to make her own design but she failed after so many failed attempts and she's has a desire to fall in love with The apparition so be careful" said Aeron with a smile until she heard her Scroll ring

"Hello mother" said Verdona as she smiled causing the brothers to go quiet

"Ok I'll be sure to be there" said Aeron as she hung up

"We'll discuss this later" said Verdona as she left the team in stunned silence until they burst into laughter

"OH my god that was priceless" said Oliver causing Weiss to appear at the door in her sleepwear

"Oliver can you please keep it down" said Weiss causing the team to stop in fear

"Yes my sweet ice maker of beauty" said Oliver shutting himself up

"Hey Weiss can you come here for a second I want to ask you something" said Allan causing Weiss to sigh as she approached the desk widening her eyes at the design of her weapon

"I've been thinking of a design for your weapon you requested" said Allan as Weiss picked up the design delicately looking over the design which consisted of sword and revolver while Rubies consisted of a sniper rifle and sword

"This is actually impressive Allan" said Weiss causing Allan to smile as he took back the design with care

"I've been thinking of adding a third attachment to the weapon" said Allan before he was interrupted by Weiss

"It's ok I'm fine with those two combinations" said Weiss with a kind smile

"Well can you give this to Ruby see if she likes the idea" said Allan as he gave her the other design before she nodded and left the room allowing the team to sleep

The next day after the last of the pre-gods arrived the two members met up with RWBY who were in the city streets of Vale

"Oh this is wonderful the Vytal festival is today" said an excited Weiss while Allan stood beside Ruby who had a candy bar in her mouth

"I never really noticed you smile Weiss, It's kind of creeping me out" said Ruby as Allan nodded in agreement causing Weiss to turn around confused

"Why wouldn't I be happy this is wonderful" said Weiss as she turned towards a dock where a boat was slowly drifting towards the dock

"And so she can spy on the competition" said Blake who sat on Williams shoulder

"Why would you think that" said Weiss as Allan spoke to Ruby silently while the two began to argue

"So what do you think would happen in the tournament" questioned Allan as the duo walked forward not noticing the duo argue until he heard the words he hated

"Faunas are nothing but criminals, thieves, murderers and liars" said Weiss causing Allan to turn around in annoyance noticing Blake bare her teeth after the group saw a faunas monkey run past

"Maybe it's because we are sick of being pushed around" shouted Blake causing Ruby, Yang and Weiss to gasp in shock while she froze in fear before she ran off

"Wait, Blake come back" said Ruby only to be ignored as Allan glared towards Weiss who was looking on in shock until she saw the hate in Allan's eyes until he sighed in sorrow as he turned to see Blake

"Should I go after her" questioned William who showed worry in his voice

"I'll come with you" said Allan as he kissed Ruby before he and William ran after her

"Hey Ruby head back to the school and tell the rest of our team" shouted Allan as the duo ran down the street until they ran out of sight

"Ok so which way could Blake run to" questioned Allan as he jumped onto William's shoulder surprising people of the boys strength

"I don't know where she could have gone if Weiss hadn't said such pathetic hatred towards a race that is rightfully equal" said William in an angered voice as he allowed his eyes to turned grey

"William calm down" said Allan causing William to notice his size causing him to shrink down to normal size

"Sorry I just hate that people could just look down a such beauty" said William causing Allan to chuckle

"Yeah I hear that, we should split up to cover more ground" said Allan before he jumped up landing on a roof allowing William to run down out of view not noticing Blake watch him with teary eyes until she ran further away until she found a small shelter where she stayed until it was night allowing her to sleep in the cold

"God damn it why did Weiss have to open her big fucking mouth" grunted Allan as he climbed a building he missed after aimlessly jumping

"And why am I the one to say split up" muttered Allan as he panted after he successfully climbed to the roof giving him a clear view of the city causing him to whistle

"Now this is a sight" said Allan pulling out his scroll to take a photo sending it to Ruby saying "_Nice view still haven't found Blake though_"

"Now where to find a female cat Faunas" said Allan as he ran to another roof landing successfully on his feet before he continued to run stopping at the sound of people talking below him causing him to look over the edge to see two members of the white fang

"So when are we gonna get the shipments" said one of the members oblivious to Allan eavesdropping

"In two days time" said one of the members stretching his neck by looking upwards noticing Allan move out of view

"Two days, I hope Blake will be there" said Allan before he heard the sound of fighting below causing him to look down again to see Blake fighting beside a monkey faunas

"Tell me what the white fang is planning" yelled Blake showing anger in her voice

"We were told to wait for a shipment in two days in time on a roof five miles from here" said the man hoping to be allowed to live

"Thank you now get a life and actually do something good" said Blake causing the man to run off taking off the mask

"I was expecting an ex member to actually kill a witness" said the boy as he held a staff while Blake glared at him

"I won't forgive them for what they made me do" said Blake causing Allan to smirk at that remark causing him to run towards the sounds of giant footsteps

"Hey William I found Blake but we should wait in two days for her to actually do something completely insane" said Allan as he sat on William's shoulder causing him to stop and turn his head to see the excitement in Allan's face

"Fine we'll get a hotel" said William as he approached a small hotel where Allan yawned tiredly until the two slept in peace waiting two days

"Ok so first we'll find Blake again, see if she's at that coffee shop again which would allow us to watch her from a distance until we notice her in trouble…. Are you with me so far" said William as Allan nodded in understanding

"Ok let's go" said William before they left the hotel to approach the café Blake was at instantly noticing Blake and the faunas

"We'll wait to follow her" said Allan as the duo hid behind a billboard above giving them the full conversation between the two

"So when are we gonna stop the white fang's plan" questioned the boy not noticing the two above listening

"When we feel like it which would be now" said Blake standing up from her chair causing the boy to cheer and follow her

"And we have our lead" whispered Allan as the two began to follow the two unnoticed as the day turned to night

"Ok so were here now what" whispered the boy as the duo hid in two crates waiting for the meeting getting good luck as two airships came into view on the roof

"Were on time" said a voice showing itself to be Roman Torchwick

"Well come on move the crates we have work to do" ordered Roman surprising the two faunas as the white fang members did as they were told

"This isn't right why would the white fang work with a human" whispered Blake before they felt a gun barrel to the back of there heads

"Get up" said a deep voice causing the two to slowly stand up with their hands up as they were unarmed

"So we have a better luck than expected we found the traitor, now all we need is the Apparition freak" said Roman sounding please at the sight of Blake who scowled towards him

"I hope you die for being pathetic" said Blake causing roman to smile evilly as she was punched in the gut causing her to fall to her knees in pain while the boy was knocked out cold

"I want you awake as I torture you" said Roman causing her to cough blood from her gut after she noticed a gash on it

"I hope you get what you deserve" said Blake causing Roman to lose the smile as he aimed his can eat her face

"Well we could have been good friends my dear girl but sadly…. What the hell" said Roman only to see a large shadow cover the roof causing him to look up and see a Giant William with Allan on his shoulder

"Welcome to the colossal arena" said Allan as he jumped down landing in his armor surprising Blake as William crossed his arms

"Now everyone better listen to a fellow faunas" said Allan as he walked around the roof signalling William to pick up the two

"If you do not comply and quit the white fang, you get a piece of me and my big ass friend here" said Allan gesturing to William who scowled towards Roman who was speechless not noticing some white fang members drop their weapons and run

"Well that was unexpected" said Roman as he looked to Allan amused

"So Mister Torchwick or fuckwit which ever I feel like calling you, you will tell every ally you have and tell them they better be afraid because right now I feel like ripping out your tongue and force feed you it….but I cant because I'm in school and your basically important to whoever is sucking your small cock if you have one" said Allan causing Roman to scowl at the remark

"I'll ask you a question boy, what is your name" scowled Roman causing Allan to gain the most evil grin he could have scaring Roman as the apparition appeared behind him with an even more evil grin

"You guess" said Allan as he jumped landing on Williams shoulder before he walked away shaking the ground in the process until he shrunk

The next day

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen" said Blake as she sat on Williams chest keeping him on his bed while the rest of his team slept

"Was that your semblance" added Blake as she sat on his chest causing him to smile

"Well yes and no, you see I was born with this gift my semblance is I can control any type of stone and metal making it into whatever I can think of" said William satisfying Blake as she smiled before she blushed looking away

"What is on your mind" questioned William as he sat up on his bed to see Blake's bandaged stomach

"I was wandering if you would like to go on an afternoon with me" said Blake before she could look his way she felt a pair of lips touch hers surprising her until she closed her eyes joining the passion similar to the book she would read making her smile inside.

The next day wasn't quite normal due to the fact that Oliver woke up to see Allan and William in their beds along with a faunas girl

"Well he seemed to be lucky…. Wait holy shit is that Blake" thought Oliver as he stopped and instantly turned around to see Blake's ears flicker as he held in a laugh before he felt Alex wake up yawing

"Alex whatever you do don't freak out" said Oliver causing Alex to look around the room before Blake yawned leaning upward to shock the duo at the sight of her bare chest until she stopped and looked at the duo who instantly hid their eyes as she blushed pulling up the bed sheets waking William up before he opened his eyes at the sight of Blake blushing

"Good morning Bla… their awake aren't they" said William causing Blake to nod making the blush bigger as he turned his eyes to see Oliver and Alex hiding their eyes form the girls chest

"We didn't see shit just keep this a secret" said the duo waking Anton up slowly until he looked at the two lovers raising an eyebrow before he sighed standing up from his bed knocking Alex and Oliver out before he went back to sleep instantly snoring

"Go get dressed before the two idiot's wake up" said Anton not looking around as Blake hurriedly dressed herself along with William who surprisingly wasn't blushing but chuckling

"Why are you being so calm about this" questioned Blake as she finished dressing herself seeing the smile on William's face

"I just fell in love with a beautiful woman" said William causing Blake to smile as she hugged him tightly before Allan woke up with the boy in a headlock

"I'm up" snorted Allan as he held the sleeping boy in a headlock before he threw him off the bed

"Ok so what did you two love birds do while I was sleeping" questioned Allan with grin as he saw the duo blush

"Well we better help you and your team get along" said Allan as he stood stretching his arms causing a few bones to pop into place before he yawned walking to the bathroom picking up a pair of clothes from the floor

"I'll be out in a second" said Allan as he closed the door behind him leaving the two to wait until he was ready

"So how are we gonna tell the others about my heritage" questioned Blake as she sat on Williams bed looking at Alex who had a bruised eye

"We'll figure out a way" said William as he placed a reassuring hand on Blake's shoulder kissing her forehead lightly causing her to blush at her thoughts of the future

"So did we actually…" said Blake with a blush

"I believe we did" said William showing his own blush for the first time

"It was my first time hehe" said Blake looking down in embarrassment

"Mine as well" said William in a chuckle as he sat on a chair beside the bed

"I guess we both know what it's like to love" said Blake causing William to hug her happily after minutes of waiting until Allan came out of the bathroom showing a new hair cut

"What's with the new look" questioned Blake as he equipped his weapons

"What I don't always look the same do I" said Allan as he opened the door in time to see team JNPR walk past not noticing the trio walk out the room

"SO do you think they'll see me the same way with my bow off" said Blake taking her bow off showing her ears

"They accepted me why not you" said Allan as he brought up his hand to knock the door smiling as he did

"Who is it" questioned Ruby from behind the door causing Allan to chuckle

"Ruby I have a delivery" said Allan as he smiled towards Blake who prepared to endure a hateful scream of anger

"IS it Blake" questioned Ruby slamming the door open in worry causing Allan to jump and nod causing Ruby to bear hug Blake surprising her

"I was so worried" said Ruby as she hugged Blake surprising her more that Weiss ran out the room with a saddened expression at the sight of Allan and Blake

"Well look who decided to show her face" said Allan causing Weiss to look more miserable

"Well might as well forgive you" said Allan as he began to walk away causing Ruby to follow him confusingly until they were outside where he turned a corner ambushing her with a kiss

"Just wanted to get out before they started arguing" said Allan with a smile causing her to giggle as he pulled her towards him giving her a passionate kiss which lasted ten minutes before Allan's scroll went off making him sigh in annoyance

"What is it" questioned Ruby as Allan looked at his scroll looking at the message

"Did you bring your scroll" said Allan as he looked to Ruby who froze in defeat

"No" said Ruby defeated causing Allan to chuckle as he gave her his scroll showing her a mission causing her to gasp in defeat.

"They're…"

"Cancelling the Vale Tournament" screamed Weiss causing Allan to flinch while Ruby hid behind Yang who stood beside Alex in the hallway

"Why did the Tournament get cancelled" added Weiss showing an apologetic look towards Oliver who shrugged it off

"Well don't blame us" said Allan as he relaxed knowing himself to be safe until Weiss growled in frustration

"Incoming" shouted Allan as he picked up Ruby and ran down the hall leaving everyone in an ice trap

"Sorry" yelled Weiss attempting to release everyone while Oliver freed himself allowing her to sigh in relief

"Why did he leave us behind" shouted Yang angrily at Allan who was nowhere in sight

"Ok if I see him I am seriously going to punch his face" growled Yang causing Alex to melt the ice away with his fire hair which spread to his arms

"I hate ice, no offence" said Alex breaking the ice around his legs as the other teams freed them

"I'll gladly get behind that idea" said Alex causing Blake and William to gulp as he pulled her out of the ice

An hour later in the sparring class

"Today we will be doing something different" said Glynda Goodwitch as she stood beside Verdona and her sister while the rest of the class including Cardin and his disbanded team stood at attention Cardin refusing to look at Allan who almost radiated with a cold aura

"We will be starting a leader board of who the best fighter is" added Verdona as her sister grinned towards Allan winking as he raised an eyebrow beside Ruby who glared at her

"The first contestants will be me and The apparition" said Verdona's sister shocking the students as Allan had a dark look

"Lilith" said Verdona only to be ignored by a bell ringing

"We'll see if he can stand his ground against a fan" said Lilith with a cheeky grin as she looked to a glaring Ruby while Allan stood in silence before he walked towards a ring which was guard by a force field

"Why don't you date someone who can actually fight pal" giggled Lilith not giving a care to Allan's glare as he stood in silence

"Can you even spe…"

"If I'm ignoring you it means I'm fighting so shut up and bring it" growled Allan as he unsheathed his revolvers loading them with bullet gel causing Lilith to smile

"You even sound handsome" said Lilith as she pulled out two katana's taking a stance while Allan tilted his head holstering his weapons confusing Lilith before she shrugged and bolted towards him swinging her weapons quicker than Allan could blink, the fight was about to end only to be interrupted as Allan busted into cloud of shadows as he which cleared causing Lilith to look around confused not noticing the sound of an evil growl until Ruby gasped at the sight

"Behind you Lilith" stated Verdona causing Lilith to turn around shocked at the sight of a grey lion scaring her at the sight of it's zombified features it's mouth was half ripped off, it's ribcage was hidden under sheets of skin with small claw marks on it as it circled around her like a predator

"Ok That is more terrifying" said Blake causing the Lion to roar at Lilith making her fall in fear as it chomped at her from a distance showing it's eyes were blood red

"Lilith keep your guard up" shouted Ethan as he stayed out of the ring causing the lion to pounce pushing Lilith to her back as she held back the jaws of death causing most of the students to prepare in case they had to jump in not noticing Allan casually walk in with food in his mouth

"What I miss" questioned Allan causing Weiss to turn around in shock

"Wait why are you here your supposed to be in their controlling that thing" said Yang causing Allan to look at the lion bored

"HEY, Vogliamo spaventarla, non ucciderla, la prendo da qui" shouted Allan causing the lion to turn and see him obeying his language startling Lilith as he approached without fear of being killed by the creature shocking her as he simply messaged it's eat making it to purr in delight as it's body turned into a black lion without the zombified counterparts making it look majestic

"Sorry he hasn't been used in a while" said Allan with a grin as he brought out two small scythes mixed with a machete leaving Lilith speechless as the lion simply walked to Ruby mooching at her leg like a normal cat while purring

"Can we keep him" screamed Ruby in joy as she hugged the lion which wasn't even annoyed

"We'll see" answered Allan noticing Glynda frozen in shock until she blinked beside Verdona

"Uh can I forfeit" requested Lilith in time to see a scythe stop metres away from her face

"I'll grant that" said Glynda allowing Allan to step off the ring while Lilith walked away in fear at the sight of the lion

"Can I call him Allan Junior" said Ruby as the lion yawned making most of the students stand back with smiles as it purred happily

"We'll see I said" repeated Allan with a smile as he knelt down patting the lions ear not noticing Verdona approach

"Si potrebbe provare Leone" said Verdona surprising Ruby as Allan chuckled standing up straight

"Mi piace l'idea" spoke Allan causing Ruby to frown

"Uh i can't speak that language" stated Ruby annoyed causing Allan to smile

"Try to say, ti amo" said Allan causing Ruby to frown as she attempted to speak

"Ti amo" said Ruby smiling at her success as Weiss mused her attempt

"What did I say exactly" questioned Ruby confusingly as Allan approached with a smile

"I love you too" said Allan causing Ruby to smile as she walked out the room with him and Weiss along with yang and Alex

"So, any idea what the academy is doing" questioned Alex as he walked beside Yang until they stopped at the sight of a group of officials at the front gate

"What's going on" questioned Yang as she looked to the officials seeing a lightning bolt of a mans shirt

"Is that Oliver's emblem" questioned Alex noticing the symbol as well

"It would seem" said Allan beside Ruby before Oliver came into view wearing his casual hoodie

"Oliver hey, What's up" greeted Alex while yang waved startling him

"Don't use my real name" said Oliver as he approached the group

"Why" questioned Ruby who noticed three men walk towards the buildings

"I don't want to be the next head of my father's business" whispered Oliver as he leaned forward hiding his face from the window

"So what your saying is you faked your transcript and came here on your own" said Yang raising an eyebrow

"No my father kept throwing the transcripts away" said Oliver while Allan looked around the halls in time to see two suited men ask a girl if she saw Oliver

"We may have a problem, we need to hide you quick" said Allan as they group walked away as the two men asked another student noticing them move out of sight as they were seen

"Hey He's this way" said the second man causing the other man to run after them turning the corner to see Allan whistling beside Ruby who held flowers in her hands letting the man run past

"That was a close one" muttered Allan as he smiled to Ruby who giggled like a child

"I'll say I wouldn't want to be the head of a company" said Ruby not noticing the man walk past in defeat until he heard her words

"Excuse me but have you seen this boy" questioned the man showing a picture of Oliver causing Allan and Ruby to freeze

"I'll take that as a yes" said the man with a smile not noticing Prof. Ozpin walk up to the group

"Hey Ozzie" greeted Allan with a smile

"Hello Allan, Ruby what seems to be the problem" said Ozpin

"Nothing major we were just leaving for the next semester" said Ruby standing up beside Allan who rested an arm around her shoulder as they walked away leaving the man with Ozpin

"Ok that was close" whispered Allan kissing Ruby on the cheek

"Agreeable" said Ruby as the reached their team dorms entering the room to see Oliver and Weiss on the bed talking while William spoke to Blake on his shoulder

"OK Oliver, tell us what we need to do to avoid getting you caught" said Yang as she sat on her bed with a pencil

"We need to keep me hidden that's all" said Oliver causing Weiss to sigh in annoyance towards Yang

"What if they somehow question Ozpin about you" said Weiss worriedly as she looked in Oliver's eyes

"I don't know" said Oliver in defeat causing Allan to sit down in sorrow pondering a plan with Ruby

"We could try and convince your father to let you stay" suggested Ruby causing Weiss to frown at the idea

"My father isn't a good talking person" said Oliver causing Weiss to scowl

"Than how do we convince him to let you stay" questioned Ruby determined to help until the door was knocked making the room silent

"Stay quiet" whispered Weiss causing Oliver to silently walk towards the bathroom closing the door behind him allowing Yang to open the door seeing an elderly aged man with two men in suites behind him

"Uh hello" said Yang as Allan and Ruby hid behind the door next to her in silence

"Is my son here, I heard this is the team he was assigned to" questioned the elderly man causing Yang to raise an eyebrow

"No this is team RWBY why do you ask" said Weiss from the bed causing the man to narrow his eyes

"I was told by a student he was in this exact room" said the old man causing Allan to hold in a gasp and growl

"And why would he be in here theirs no one else but us four" said Yang as she pointed her thumb to Blake and William who waved happily

"Cut the crap girl tell us where Mister Storms son is" growled one of the bodyguards causing Yang to glare at the man before she slammed the door shut

"The nerve of that asshole" growled Yang trying her best to avoid punching a wall

"What are we gonna do they wont leave until they get Oliver" whispered Weiss as Oliver stepped out of the bathroom having a saddened look

"If it's me my father wants then I'm gonna let him have me" said Oliver walking towards the door until Allan stopped him

"No way am I losing a teammate" said Allan with a serious look in his eyes

"He won't leave until he gets me, I don't want any of you to keep me hidden" said Oliver looking towards Weiss who looked saddened

"Why don't we prove you belong here as a hunter, prove you can stand up by yourself" said Allan desperately trying to convince his teammate and Pre-god brother

"If what you said can convince him than let's do it" said Oliver with a smile as he looked to a joy filled Weiss

"Then let's go confront papa douchebag" said Allan before he kicked the door surprising a student as they walked out the room to see Oliver's father at Team ANCNT's dorm until he saw Oliver walk to him with determination in his eyes

"Well you took your ti…."

"I want to prove I belong here dad" interrupted Oliver causing his father to sigh in annoyance

"Fine if you fail to impress me, I don't care if you refuse you are giving up this stupid dream" said his father causing Allan to approach beside him silently while crossing his arms

"And who is this"

"I'm the team leader of team ANCNT nice to meet you" said Allan smiling to show his canine teeth

"So a pathetic faunas is ordering my son to do what he wants, how disappointing" said Oliver's father causing Allan to growl until Oliver held up a hand causing Allan to calm himself still glaring at the man who insulted his birth mother and sister.

An hour later at the front of the emerald forest

"Please be careful Ollie" said Weiss as she hugged him tightly

"I'll be fine snowflake" said Oliver kissing her softly before he was confronted by Allan and Alex

"Oliver whatever you do, do not fail us we need your high spirits" said Alex causing Allan to smack the back of his head

"Just make sure you do a good job" said Allan patting Oliver on the back before they stood back so Oliver could stand on the launch pad looking to Weiss with a smile

"I'll be careful Snow" said Oliver before he was sent flying into the forest

"OK what I need to do is find that relic and get back to th cliff easy peasy" said Oliver as he landed leaving a crater in a tree before he ran further towards the temple from the first initiation not knowing the future events caused by a woman in red

"So the head of the Storm company is trying to get his son into the business, let's see what happens if his son meets an old grimm" said a female voice as a screen of Oliver in the forest played from a hidden camera until she raised her hand letting it glow grey and blue while she chanted an ancient language.

"OK so I'm half way to the temple no Grimm sighted so far… where the hell are they" said Oliver until he stopped looking at his surroundings in suspicion

"Arise and regain what was lost" said the woman causing the ground of the forest to shake startling Oliver as he stood as he saw a rock like hand break from the floor miles from him

"What the…"

"Hell is that" shouted Allan as he pointed beside Ozpin who froze in fear

"It's a goliath" said Ozpin shocking Weiss who turned in fear at the mentioning of an extinct Grimm

"What's a Goliath" questioned Allan showing his own fear

"It was the most powerful Grimm it was the size of a four story building" said Ozpin as the stone monster stood up on it's feet roaring as it looked around for it's target which was an unlucky Oliver

"You have to be kidding me" shouted Oliver as he ran faster than before becoming a blur until he ran into a fist

"Why me" said Oliver before he was grabbed by the fist stopping any means of escape

"We have to help him" said Allan ignoring the unimpressed look from the old man as Oliver was thrown to the ground before being crushed by punches causing Weiss to gasp and hold back tears

"Oliver" cried Weiss before she was held back by William after she attempted to run to his aid only to watch in horror as the goliath continued to hit the ground making a cloud of dust and debriegh kick up

"How unfortunate" said Oliver's father as the goliath continued to blow the ground without mercy until it stopped satisfied of the lying corpse of Oliver in a fist shaped crater before it turned it's head to see the academy causing it to walk

"It's heading this way" said Ruby causing the group to turn and run until the sound of thunder echoed behind them causing them all to turn

"I won't be seen weak, I can't be seen weak" thought Ultan wincing at the pain he felt in his body feeling tears run down his face as he saw the goliath walk away

"You promised her" said an echoed voice causing Ultan to see a spark of lightning while also sparking a smile on his bruised face as he felt a power in himself as speakers manifested on his upper body sooner joined by a metal that leaked from the speakers making an armor form until his wounds healed

"Time to go to work master" thought Ultan with a smile as a bolt of lightning struck him sending him into a god like state

"Bring it on" growled Oliver as he stood sending waves of electricity around him shaking the ground until he sent himself upwards letting him hover and see the goliath stop and turn in confusion

"Hey Ass face…" said Oliver as the goliath fully turned to him with an annoyed growl

"Round two just started" finished Oliver as he heard cheers from the group

"So lets go" shouted Oliver as he summoned a storm above him causing the teams and Ozpin to gasp as the lightning drifted to his right hand making itself a spear

"No way" said Yang as she saw the bolt of lightning zoom towards the right arm of the goliath ripping through the flesh with a burning glow as the beast roared in pain

"That is awesome" cheered Anton beside Allan who grinned happily

"Kick his ass Oliver" shouted Weiss causing Oliver to smirk and send a whip of lightning towards the goliath leaving a scorched chest of stone

"William how good is your throw" said Allan and Alex causing the duo to look and grin as William held out both his hands

"I aim to please" stated William as the two stood in his hands while Allan grinned to Ruby

"I forgot to tell you something Ruby" said Allan causing Ruby to look at him confused

"My semblance isn't just shadows… " said Allan causing Ruby to frown

"My real semblance is I can mimic others" said Allan before he was thrown with Alex before his bodies size mimicked Williams surprising everyone as he landed on the ground half the size of the school in his armored form while Alex had fiery wings until he stood on Allan's shoulder

"Ready for some fun" questioned Alex causing Allan to roar for an answer as he began to sprint towards the goliath while Oliver distracted it with two lightning swords

"Incoming" shouted Alex as Allan tackled the goliath to the ground with him standing upon it as he threw punch after punch fuelled by Oliver and Alex who both used they're powers to weaken the stone letting extra damage to increase

"How are they fighting like that" questioned Blake as she stood beside William who held his hammer upside down

"We took an oath after the ceremony" said William with a proud smile as the trio began to throw the Goliath between each other making it's end closer

"What was the oath" questioned Yang as she stood beside Blake

"That we would meet each other in oblivion" said William not even flinching as an arm landed beside him

"They also have a taste for chaos" said Oliver's father causing William to glare towards the old man who looked tired and bored

"It seems He has potential to stay here mister Storm" said Ozpin seeing the glare at the old man as the Goliath fell to the floor headless after a strike from the lightning and fire

"And the crowd goes wild" cheered Ruby until she looked up to see a head land beside Oliver's father joined by Oliver who kicked up a cloud of dust joined by Allan and Alex who both wore armor surprising Yang and Ruby by the half similarity with Allan and Alex's faces

"I believe I proved my right to stay" said Oliver through his armored body making himself look robotic

"So it seems" said his father with a hint of disappointment as he walked away silently followed by the bodyguards leaving Oliver in his armored state while Weiss approached with tears in her eyes as she hugged him causing the armor to fade along with the others

"Can we have a break now" said Oliver before he fell to his back startling Weiss as he fell asleep instantly with a snore making the group laugh.

Meanwhile

"Impossible" said the woman in complete fear as the image showed the goliath in shreds as well as Allan standing on it

"Ok so what now" questioned Ruby as she looked up to Allan who looked down to her with a smile

"I was gonna spend some time with my girlfriend" said Allan happily as she hugged him after he dropped off the giant corpse

"And I can learn that language you and Verdona know" said Ruby causing Allan to laugh as he kissed her making her left leg lift up

"So what would you like to learn?" said Allan as he sat on his teams bed while Ruby held a note pad and a pencil

"I want to learn how to say everything" said Ruby causing Allan to freeze in shock and dumbfound until he chuckled

"Well I was gonna do this the quicker way, I can implant knowledge into your mind if you want" said Allan causing Ruby to gulp as she backed away

'I didn't mean cut open your head and do it, I can just tap you on the head and boom you have my knowledge" said Allan with a smile as Ruby's eyes glowed with joy

"Ready" questioned Allan gaining a nod from Ruby as he let his hand touch her forehead with his eyes closing while Ruby felt a sensation in her mind as Knowledge filled her mind until she snapped back to the outside world seeing Allan panting

"Allan, are you alright" said Ruby as Allan shook his head clearing his thoughts as he smiled weakly

"Try to say something in the language" said Allan smiling as he regained his strength

"Sta funzionando" said Ruby who cheered as Allan clapped his hands happily until they began to walk back to their dorms

"Allan ti amo" said Ruby causing Allan to smile happily to her as he kissed her lightly

"Io amo anche voi di Ruby ora devo chiedere…. Is there gonna be a team leaders meeting between other academies" said Allan as he stopped to look at Ruby who nodded for an answer

"Well shall we tease the others secretly or should we just talk in English" questioned Ruby as she skipped beside Allan who walked normally with a smile

"I don't think doing that would help Weiss keep calm" said Allan happily as Ruby stopped skipping and walked beside him not noticing Anton walk up behind them until he whistled like a bird

"SO I see you taught Ruby that language you know" said Anton causing Ruby to jump into Allan's arms

"Anton!, you scared me" yelled Ruby as her cheeks turned red while Allan's turned grey

"Well I just got word that you and other team leaders will be going to a team leader social party" said Anton causing Allan to freeze

"Allan are you ok" questioned Ruby causing Allan to blink as he snapped out of his trance of memory

"yeah I'm fine I just got a bad flashback" said Allan with a sad smile of his father before the trio left to their dorms

"You do realise that now she knows your language she'll understand what you're saying right" said Anton as he sat on his respective bed

"I don't really care, I love her like her" said Allan sadly as he lied on his bed playing with a necklace

"Well goodnight and see you tomorrow when you leave for that team leader party" said Anton causing Allan to bolt to his feet

'What do you mean it's tomorrow" shouted Allan accidently activating the apparition

The next day in team RWBY's dorm

"Buongiorno Yang" said Ruby as she looked to her sister who looked confused at her sister

"Uh hey sis" said yang as Ruby skipped to the dorms bathroom

"Is she ok" questioned Weiss who woke up in her gown showing her torso by accident unnoticed by the others thankfully

"I don't know she kept speaking like Allan in that weird language" said Blake as she put on her normal attire

"I heard that Allan taught her how to talk in seconds" said a confused Yang as Ruby dressed herself into her own clothing that consisted of a red hoodie and black pants with sneakers with her rose emblem on it

"I have to go with Allan today into the city apparently he didn't hear about the party" said Ruby with a smile along with yang who chuckled

"Well say hi to him for us" said Blake stopping Yang from teasing her sister

"I will" said Ruby before she closed the door leaving herself in the halls until she saw Allan walk out of his dorm to see Ruby smiling

"So anything planned to get yourself?" said Allan as the duo walked through the hall side by side

"I was planning on getting a dress for the party, you" said Ruby smiling as Allan chuckled

"Just a suit" said Allan as they turned a corner to see Nora and Ren beside each other

"Hey what's up" greeted Allan as the duo stopped to socialise

"Nothing much just giving Pyrrah and Juane some…. Privacy" said Nora with a giggle while Ren rolled his eyes

"I don't buy that excuse for a minute why are you both walking around" said Allan causing Nora to blush while Ren stayed silent

"Well hehe We'll leave you two alone" said Allan as he dragged Ruby behind him until they approached the airship

An hour later

"So anything else you want?" questioned Allan as the duo walked in the city streets of Vale with Ruby holding a shopping bag

"No not really, but we need to get you a haircut" said Ruby causing Allan to roll his eyes as they walked on until they stopped and noticed a protesting group of faunas, as well as non-fauna

"No way" said Allan in shock as Ruby smiled and hugged him

At Beacon academy

"Ok so what do you think Allan and Ruby are doing" said Yang as team ANCNT, VALE, RWBY along with JNPR sat at the cafeteria table

"Who knows they might be doing it secretly" joked Blake as Anton chuckled with Velvet who had a biscuit in her mouth

"I swear if he even gets her…."

"I don't think he'll do that knowing you Yang" interrupted Verdona with a serious face until she smiled with Lilith

"For a guy, he's still sexy" said Lilith causing Yang to glare at her until Alex nudged her pointing to a TV screen while students ran out of the cafeteria

"What's going on?" questioned William causing a student to stop

"Something's fighting the Grimm in the emerald forest it's the size of a nevermore" said the student before he continued to run leaving the group until they followed the students outside to the cliff where they saw the sight where the Pre gods found familiar a large robotic being

"You have to be kidding me" whispered William as he looked on as the robot easily threw the nevermore over its shoulder into a cliff

"Is that Dexter" whispered Oliver as he sat on William's shoulder until the sounds of roaring caused them to look down the cliff and see the Grimm climbing up

"Incoming, get back" shouted William causing every student to back away until they ran to equip weapons while the Grimm climbed onto the top instantly attacking only to be held back by the teams who were holding their weapons

"Blake make sure no one is hurt" said Yang retrieving a nod from Blake only to stop at the sight of the nevermore being slammed onto the side of the cliff showing the true size of the robot as it brought up a fist destroying the Nevermore's head instantly

"Take that you creature" said the robot in an accent that almost sounded French

"It can talk" said Weiss as she killed a beowolf not noticing a beowolf lunge at until it was sent flying by a bolt of blue light

"Boom headshot" cheered a voice followed by three more bolts all getting their targets in the head

"And the crowd goes wild" shouted a man as he jumped off of the robots shoulder landing on the back of an Ursa Major riding it like a bull until he tore off its head

"Who is this guy" questioned Juane as he took out his sword from a beowolf's head before another man landed wearing armor the same type as the cheerful one. Only the cheerful one had a scoped eye and an oddly shaped weapon

"Jack clear some room for the civilians" ordered the man while the cheerful one who was now known as Jack took out two side guns immediately protecting Alex from an attack behind him causing the man to look confused

"Hey wait a minute" said the man only to be interrupted by an Ursa that the robot smacked away killing it

"Thank's Dex" said the man while the robot nodded and grabbed two Ursa's crushing them before throwing them away

"Glad to help my friend" said the robot saving Nora from a pack of beowolf's causing her to stare in awe as he picked her up putting her on it's shoulder

"Are you alright" asked the robot causing Nora to blink and nod as the robot sent out two pods that transformed into robots

"Target sighted preparing to exterminate" said the robots as their hands became cannons before they fired at any Grimm

"We could use all the help we can get help the robots" said Anton surprising the teams as he stopped a robot from being destroyed by whipping an Ursa's head pulling it away for him to kick it's head off while Yang helped a robot save a student

"Who are these guys" questioned Juane as he stood beside the man who had a small pistol shooting blue lights

"I'll tell you later kid" said the man surprising Juane who yelped until he was saved from an Ursa from Jack

"Michael how long are we gonna have to fight these things" said jack as he landed beside the man who went back to back with Jack

"Till Dex finish's the force field I guess which should be now" said the man before a force pulled all the Grimm off the cliff leaving all the fighting students exhausted

"Well that was something" said Yang as Alex nodded pulling his sword out of an Ursa's head

"Should we trust them or should we just ask them to leave" said Weiss who stood beside Oliver who had his armor on

"I don't know but that big guy is aweso…. Wait is that Nora" said Juane who noticed Nora standing on the shoulder waving down to them

"Wow" said the group as the robot began to disappear in blue light as a man picked up Nora bridal style and Leaped onto the cliff allowing her to walk up to Ren excitedly as the three men regrouped each holding a unique weapon

"Ruby would go nuts with those things" said Yang as the group along with Ozpin who showed up to help approached with caution until the three men lined up and saluted at the sight of Ozpin who frowned

"Hello" said the man who helped Nora waved while the two men sighed in annoyance

"Uh who are you three" questioned William noticing the one known as Michael hold in an excited cheer

"Lieutenants Michael Claiton and Jack Claiton reporting for duty" said the two men while the robot man flinched

"Well my name is Dexter Marrowin my friend" said the man who bowed his head like a gentlemen

"I'm the headmaster of this Academy, and I would like to thank you for your assistance" said Ozpin as the three nodded and allowed their weapons to fade into blue squares surprising the group as the three took off their helmets showing humans underneath

"Well hello" said Yang happily as she saw jack's face causing him to chuckle

"No thanks I'm married" said jack as he shook his head letting his blonde hair spike up

"Oh Zecromac's going to love this" whispered Anton as he stood beside Alex who nodded with a smile

"Hey should we contact Ruby and Allan" said Juane causing Yang to nod and pull out her scroll walking off with Alex beside her

With Allan and Ruby at the entrance of Beacon

"We gotta find Yang and the others" said Ruby as Allan followed behind her keeping up until he was ambushed by Alex who was with yang

"Ruby" said Yang as she hugged her sister while Alex spoke with Allan

"What is it" questioned Allan as he looked to ruby and yang who spoke with Ruby as they walked off

"We have a problem and I think you should tell him" said Alex causing Allan to frown

"Tell who" said Allan as Alex smiled and pulled him towards the building that was crowded by students

"So why are you three here" said Ozpin as he faced the three men who sat in normal clothing

"We were sent here to investigate an odd power source" said Dexter who showed himself to be the genius of the three

"And you two are here to be his bodyguards" added Ozpin as he looked to jack and Michael who nodded

"Yes sir" said the duo causing Ozpin to smile

"You are Military" said Ozpin not noticing Allan walk in and roll his eyes as he saw Michael

"You've got to be kidding me" said Allan before he sighed while Alex smiled

"True it may be he is here" whispered Alex causing Allan to glare at him who was smiling

"Oh he is going to love this" said Alex before a girl walked past them beside a girl with cat ears and a tail

"And sorry to come in without permission but we need to report back to our superiors" said the cat eared girl causing Ozpin to look in surprise

"My names Sarah Claiton" greeted the girl shaking Ozpin's hand excitedly while the cat eared Girl sat beside jack

"And your name Madame" said Ozpin as he looked towards the girl who smiled nervously

"My name is Valora Claiton" said the cat girl who smiled happily not noticing Blake walk in with William who smiled happily

"Well we seem to have new allies" said William with a chuckle while Allan looked annoyed

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you sir but we need to report, I hope we'll be more of assistance in the future" said Michael as he stood up shaking Ozpin hand as jack noticed Allan looking annoyed as Jack smiled knowingly

An hour later

"Ok I am totally not gonna say shit about this" said Allan as team ANCNT sat in their dorm happily

"We have to contact them and tell them what's happening here" said Alex as he sat on his bed while William was adjusting his hammer

"But why this world I was having a good until he showed up"

"I was expecting you to be happy your partner is back" said Oliver with a smile as he made ammo clips

"I am it's just why now" said Allan annoyingly until the door was knocked on causing Anton to stand up and answer surprised to see Michael with his arms crossed

"Well hey, Is this team ANCNT's room" said Michael nervously until Anton nodded with a knowing smile

"Well if it isn't our good friend and mortal how have you been" said Alex happily as Allan looked away towards his note pad drawing a picture of Ruby smiling beside him

"So which one of you is Zeke" questioned Michael quietly as he sat on a chair

"That would be the team leader" said William greeting Michael with a pat on the shoulder

"I'm gonna make a guess, is it him?" said Michael pointing to Allan who ignored him until he felt shotgun shell hit the side of his face

"Yeah I know good to see you too" said Zecromac in an annoyed tone

"It's kinda easy to know it's you" said Michael with a smile while Alex chuckled

"Same goes for me" added Pyros pointing to his head that rose with fire

"How are you not activating the fire escapes" questioned Michael before the door was again knocked on causing Allan to perk up like a dog

"Who is it" questioned Anton as he listened intently

"its ruby" said the visitor causing Allan to jump to his feet grabbing Michael's mouth

"Say a word and I punch you" growled Allan before he smiled and answered the door

"Hey what's up" greeted Allan causing Ruby to gasp at the sight of Michael smiling happily

"Uh hi" said Ruby causing Allan to turned around hiding a glare from Ruby as Michael waved

"Your one of those guys that helped the school" said Ruby as she stepped past Allan who hid his panic

"Yes, my names Michael a pleasure to meet you and your other friends" said Michael as he gestured to the team in the room until Ruby took his weapon excitedly

"What type of design is this" squealed Ruby catching Michael off guard as he turned to see her examining the weapon with star struck eyes

"Uh Ruby" said Allan before the weapon dematerialised confusing Ruby as it reappeared on Michael's back

"Sorry voice recognition" said Michael as his armor appeared leaving his head showing

"You have to teach me how to make that" cheered Ruby as she held Allan in excitement

"Ruby…. Can't breathe" wheezed Allan causing Ruby to release him causing Michael to laugh

"Well I only came here to congratulate this team for helping us clear what you call Grimm" said Michael with a cheerful smile as Allan lost his annoyance and joined the smile

"Hey I just noticed something" said ruby causing the team to look at her as she looked from Allan and Michael until she stopped at Michael

"You two look the same" said Ruby causing Michael and Allan to look at each other until they both sighed in annoyance

"I'll just be going have a good night" said Michael as he left the room leaving the group until Ruby dragged Allan into the hall after Michael turned the corner

"We need to talk" said Ruby causing Allan to sweat nervously as she frowned

"Am I in trouble" said Allan causing Ruby to giggle

"Of course not, This is about the party were running late and Ozpin told me one of the guys were gonna be there" said Ruby causing Allan to silently groan

"Well let me get ready" said Allan as he ran into the room sooner coming out in a suit

"Let's go" said Allan before he noticed Ruby wearing a red dress  
"How did I not notice the dress" said Allan in annoyance and awe as Ruby giggled

"I tend to be unnoticeable" said Ruby before the duo began to walk sooner joined by Juane and Verdona

"So you two seem ready, how long did it take you to get ready" said Juane with a smile as Allan rolled his eyes as they entered the airship

"So I heard one of those guys are joining us" said Verdona curiously as the four entered the airship along with a panting Velvet and a snake skinned faunas boy

"Sorry we had a late warning" panted the boy as Velvet leaned against Allan while Ruby looked out the window to see a man in a suit with glasses run

"Hey it's one of those Guys" said Ruby causing Juane to look out and see Ozpin casually walking onto the airship followed by the man

"Sorry I'm on a tight schedule for my superiors" said Dexter as he fixed his glasses while Ozpin smiled

"Well, all we need to do now is wait for the other team leaders" said Ozpin causing Dexter to sigh as he sat on a bench

"This is slightly surprising" thought Dexter as he saw Allan hug Ruby at the window until an hour later two more students arrive

"Sorry were late" said one of the students before they noticed Dexter saluting happily

"Oh my god, you're the guy from the giant robot" said the other student excitedly

"It isn't a robot it's my suit I just happen to make mech's a lot" said Dexter as his eyes were armored by his helmets visor before it showed a hologram of his designs

"I mostly design new weapons each day or just reinforce my old ones capabilities" said Dexter as he showed the design for his mech

"How can someone be so smart" said the student in surprise as the airship began to take off causing Juane to feel weak in the knees

"Are you alright young man" questioned Dexter causing Juane to hold in his stomach and look to Dexter

"No not really I have motion sickness" said Juane causing Dexter to think until he clicked his fingers standing up and walking towards the kitchen of the airship causing the groups curiosity to rise as they followed him as he began to make an odd mixture of foods and medicines

"Do you want to get rid of the sickness forever or just temporarily" questioned Dexter causing Juane to freeze

"I don't want it" answered Jane causing Dexter to smile as he put the ingredients into a blender activating it as he whistled patiently until he checked the watch pouring it into a cup and giving it to Juane who gulped it down feeling the effects of the liquid with a burp

"How are you feeling" questioned Dexter as Juane felt his gut smiling as he felt normal

"I feel fine" said Juane causing Dexter to nod and smile as he began to make another drink confusing Ozpin as he raised an eyebrow

"What are you making now" questioned Ruby as she looked at the cup that was filled with the experiment

"It is Tequila, a handmade drink to be exact" said Dexter happily as he took a gulp from the drink

"So it was a drink that you just gave me" said Juane in defeat

"No it was actually a medicine strong in effect weak In taste" said Dexter as he moved out of the kitchen to look out the window looking over the city

"So you have faunas in your world too" said velvet nervously as Dexter turned his head

"By Faunas you mean, half animals… I guess you can say that" said Dexter with a smile as she nodded

An hour later

"So your telling me that you came here to investigate an unknown power source in this universe" questioned one of the people in the group that surrounded Dexter as he took a sip of wine

"Yes that is why we are here to help put a stop to the unknown phenomenon that has caused damage to our world" said Dexter as he smiled while the group of young students awed

"Well he seems to be the centre of attention" said Ruby while Allan chuckled beside her

"yeah I guess, he is from another universe obviously" said Allan causing Ruby to nod in agreement as Juane walked off after Velvet asked for a drink

"So does Anton talk about me" questioned Velvet as she looked to Allan

"Yeah he talks about you so much I have to knock him out for us to sleep" said Allan causing Velvet to blush and giggle until a man sat on the empty seat beside Ruby

"Hello I hear that one of you is the Apparition" said the man causing Allan to growl

"Is it you my dear" continued the man causing Ruby to back away while attempting to grab Crescent rose only to feel empty air

"Uncle Silvius" said a voice causing the group to look and see Juane with velvet's drink

"Well if it isn't my dear nephew" said the man causing Allan to notice the hate in juane's eyes

"Uh is there a conflict between you two" questioned Allan causing the uncle to grin

"Well I trained him before his mother told me to stay away" said Silvius causing Juane to scowl

"More like corrupt me" corrected Juane causing Allan to glare at the man who smiled evilly

"There is no room for the weak mister Arc so stop being a weakling and…."

"I'm sorry I believe you have the wrong table so if you can so kindly fuck off and get a life that would be nice" said Allan picking Silvius up by the throat tossing him over a table startling a couple as Juane sat down shaking after he gave Velvet her drink

"You ok Juane" said Ruby as Allan looked toward Silvius who stood up with a blood lip causing Allan to grin showing canine teeth and the apparition faintly behind him causing Silvius to back down and walk off

"He seems to be likeable enough" said Allan causing Ruby to giggle as she saw Silvius walk off in fear

"he ruined my life" said Juane causing Allan to pat his shoulder

"It's ok if you want me to I can make him a cripple" said Allan causing Juane to look at him in shock

"For how long" said Juane out of curiosity as Allan grinned evilly

"About the rest of his life" said Allan causing velvet to spit out her drink hitting the fuanas boy

"Sorry" said Velvet as the boy wiped his eyes

"It's ok" said the boy as he looked at Allan who silently stood up grinning evilly

"I'll prove my point, and Ruby if anyone asks just say he sexually touched you" said Allan as he walked off surprising everyone as he pulled out a revolver

"How did he get a revolver here" questioned Velvet who had a worried look while Juane stayed silent

"So Ozpin I see you've got the apparition in your school" said Silvius as Ozpin sat on a table

"Yes he is an excellent student" said Ozpin noticing the annoyed look from the man

"Why do you put your students through ridiculous classes they came to your school to fight monsters not learn useless garbage" said Silvius as he bared his teeth in annoyance

"I teach them about the grimm, while you on the other hand rather send your students to die without knowing any weakness of the enemy" said Ozpin causing Silvius to glare at Ozpin until a certain Genius sat at the table

"Hello Ozpin, and idiot" said Dexter as he took a sip from the wine silently laughing at Silvius

"How dare you call me such…."

"True meaning of that you are, Ozpin is correct you don't even give your students a chance to learn I don't know how your school is even open by the loss of students" said Dexter bringing up his right hand to make a hologram of the results of Silvius' school  
"Ozpin's results are the ones above while yours sits at the very bottom of pathetic excuses" said Dexter causing Allan to grin and hold in a laugh as he stood hidden from the trio

"What are you implying whoever you are" said Silvius causing Dexter to look at him showing his eyes glow green

"My name is Dexter Marrowin, lead designer of the hybrid weaponry and you better watch your tongue if you don't want to taste it" said Dexter as he changed his features surprising Silvius as he took on the form of a humanoid lizard

"And I am implying you leave this party before I break your legs permanently" said Dexter in a growl

"I'd listen to him he has a giant robot" said Allan as he stood beside Dexter who turned his head smiling

"It is a mech my fine fellow" said Dexter causing Allan to roll his eyes

"Yeah I don't care" said Allan turning away as Silvius scowled and left through the front door allowing Allan to return to the table

"Please tell me you didn't actually break his legs" said Juane causing Allan to chuckle

"That's taken care of by someone else" said Allan causing Ruby to relax

The next day

"Ok so we have to put up with the hybrid guys" said Yang as she sat beside Alex while he ate a sandwich

"That's what Ozpin told us" said Allan while Ruby looked at the table that Michael and Jack sat at sooner joined by Sarah and Valora

"So why are they here again" questioned Pyrrah following Ruby's gaze until Michael slapped jack in the head

"They said there was an unknown power source that's causing an unnatural weather spiral in there world" said Allan causing all on the table to look at him oddly

"What I asked nicely" said Allan causing Ren to look again towards the four noticed by jack who stood up with a smile causing Valora to look at him confused

"Hello people how are we today" said jack as he sat on the table spinning a knife on his finger until he sheathed it happily

"Jack go away" sighed Allan causing Jack to pout

"Come on we just met like two hours ago" said jack before he spotted Nora eating silently beside Ren

"Are those two having an argument" whispered jack loud enough for everyone to hear

"We aren't dating" said Nora seriously with an annoyed look

"Not yet" added jack smiling happily as he caught the hammer she threw at his face

"Well calm down before your boyfriend gets annoyed" said jack causing Ren to frown in annoyance

"Ok I think you should go" said Alex while Allan had his face on the table beside Ruby who held in giggles

"Ok fine if you insist, just make sure they use protection" said jack before he ran off successfully dodging a hammer and gun fire until Michael grabbed him and threw him into a wall

"Sorry he doesn't know when he's being annoying" said Michael as he dragged jack away while he waved leaving the group to their food

"That is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me" said Ren causing Allan to look up before he leaned up

"He has a point you two should really go out already" said Juane causing Alex to catch a plate metres from his face while Nora stormed off leaving Ren at the table in shock

"I think we may have said too much" said Yang causing Juane to nod in fear as Alex put the plate down while Ren stood up unnoticed and ran after Nora sooner finding her in team JNPR's room with tear stains in her eyes causing him to slowly sit beside her

"Are you ok Nora" said Ren softly causing Nora to jump at his sudden appearance

"It's nothing" said Nora turning away from him causing him to sigh as he looked away with a tint of Red on his cheeks

"Nora, I decided to put an end to the others nagging" said Ren with a smile causing Nora to turn around confused until he embraced her in a kiss

An hour later

"Come on William" said Blake as she stood against William in combat class with him in his smaller size for an even match

"Well, I'd say we're at a stale mate" said William causing Blake to smile as her ears twitched

"Yeah well your clearly getting schooled by a girl William" said Juane causing William to turn to him in an annoyed expression until Blake giggled as she ran and jumped on his back causing him to chuckle as he grabbed her legs

"So any of you know where Allan and that are" questioned Pyrrah as she looked around in confusion until she heard a tell from far away

"Was that Weiss" questioned Pyrrah sooner joined by Oliver who had a bra on his head

"Trying to run to live" said Oliver as he ran into the room hiding behind the door which sooner slammed into his face by Weiss who had a crimson face while holding her weapon

"Where is he" shouted Weiss causing Oliver to hold in a yelp of pain until she ran out

"What the hell did you do" questioned Juane causing Oliver to silently cry as his nose healed

"I may have refused to have… sexual contact" said Oliver causing Juane to blush beside Pyrrah who smiled nervously

"Uh should we help you or just stay out of it" said Pyrrah causing Oliver to pale as he felt a hand on his shoulder before he was dragged by Weiss

"Oh how I feel sorry for him" said William before another loud yelp was heard this time followed by Alex flying through the wall with Yang

"Come on fire head" said yang cheerfully as she dragged Alex behind her not noticing Jack watch in alarm in the hallway

"Wow talk about hard love" said jack as he continued to walk away

"I think Allan was testing out a weapon design or an ability in the forest" said William as the group began to talk on a topic

With Allan and Ruby in the emerald forest

"Ruby try to use it to slam the ground" advised Allan as he sat on the branch of a tree while Ruby was testing out his design happily doing as he advised only causing the tree to shake causing him to fall onto his back causing Ruby to run to his side sighing in relief as he smiled sheepishly

"Are you always worried" questioned Allan as he stood up with a smile as he kissed Ruby passionately until they began to walk back to the academy only to be stopped at the sounds of howls

"Beowolf's" said Allan as the duo took a stance back to back circling each other

"Want to make a run for the school" suggested Ruby causing Allan to nod in her sight before they burst into a sprint with Allan behind her until he saw a beowolf lunge at her causing him to jump and tackle the beast to the ground causing Ruby to turn

"Ruby Run, I'll hold them off" said Allan as he threw the beowolf away surprising ruby as he tore off the neck as he threw until he looked back to her with worry

"Run!" yelled Allan causing Ruby to nod as he turned to hold off the attack only to be outnumbered as he stood against beowolfs, deathstalkers and Ursa's

"Shit" was all Allan could say before he was sent flying back to a tree leaving an imprint of his body in the tree before he was again sent flying by an Ursa causing Ruby to stop and turn in time to see Allan thrown to the ground in pain

"Allan!" screamed Ruby as she ran to Allan's aid shooting her scythe at the Grimm as she hoisted him onto her shoulder

"I told you to run" growled Allan as the duo attempted to run away easily caught up by the Grimm which cornered them

"Ruby just run!" said Allan as they were outmatched against a wall

"I'm not leaving you" said Ruby as she aimed her sniper scythe in any direction firing to scare off the Grimm only to fail as more came into view each with their mouths watering

"Ruby just GO!" roared Allan as he attempted to push her away to safety only to have himself dragged out of harm's way as a Ursa rammed into the wall while another ran at the duo causing Allan to push Ruby out of the way leaving himself to take the damage causing Ruby to look in fear as he spat out blood until he pulled out a revolver and shot the Grimm in the head until it fell dead allowing Ruby to run only to leave herself open as a beowolf tackled her to the wall barely biting her as the scythe was in it's jaw while it attempted to claw her body while she cried at the sight of Allan get attacked by two beowolf's who clawed at his body making his chance for survival as his right arm flew to Ruby who cried as she killed the beowolf holding the arm in her hands as she fell to her knees in fear as the Grimm roared as they advanced to her

"_Sorry Allan, I didn't do as you asked" _cried Ruby silently as she hugged the arm ignoring the blood on her knees not noticing an Ursa go flying from Allan's corpse while she was in fear until she was awoken by a laughter causing her to look up with her eyes widened

"_I won't let her die, I won't let myself lose anyone else… _**never again will I feel more sorrow**!" said Allan as he struggled to stand as his eyes became pitch black as his mouth was forced into an insane grin

"**I won't let anyone else get hurt!"** Roared Allan as his body was engulfed in shadows causing Ruby to flinch as the arm became shadows and flew towards Allan who regained the lost limb

"Allan" whispered Ruby as Allan turned his head showing orange eyes with a zig zagged mouth of a smile

"Ruby, please run" said Allan in an echoed voice causing her to freeze as he turned back to the Grimm who stepped back in fear as he let out a terrifying roar of laughter that echoed to the ground making cracks as he looked up

At the academy grounds

"What was that?" questioned Pyrrah as the group stopped at the sounds distant laughter causing Blake to freeze in fear at the scent

"That came from the Emerald forest, William go get Ozpin" said Blake as the group left William as he ran towards Ozpin's office while the girls and Juane ran to the forest following the echoed laughter

"**I'll rip off your flesh and wear it like a mask HAHAHAHAHA**" laughed Allan as he tore off the arm of a beowolf not noticing Ruby watch with horror as he mercilessly killed an entire pack of Beowolfs and half of Ursa

"That can't be Allan, No way" cried Ruby as she saw Allan bite on the neck ripping out a spine with glee as he threw the corpse into another Ursa before footsteps could heard

"Ruby… Oh my god" said Pyrrah until she saw Allan rip apart an Ursa with ease while laughing insanely until he saw the group in fear causing him to freeze as he saw the tears in Ruby's eyes causing him to drop the flesh he held causing him to look at his hands in fear

"No…. I won't be a monster" said Allan as he felt his own tears until he saw more Grimm charge towards the group

"**I won't let them hurt you" **said Allan surprised to feel the tears wrap around his body causing him to kneel down in pain as the tears reached his arms becoming pure white armor with small nails and claws as he opened his mouth giving out a more lion like roar causing the group to look in surprise as he held a sword

"I am sorry" said Allan as he flashed with a bright light making a shield around the group shocking them as he took the shadow form again still wielding the sword

"Let this be a warning" said Allan as his orange eyes became blue causing Ruby to smile as the grin faded replaced by a normal mouth as the shadows drifted to become a scythe

"I will not be a monster" shouted Allan as he sent a wave of shadows towards the Grimm letting blood and limbs fly to the ground as his eyes glowed purple with his mouth in a half grin before he fell to the floor radiating with a grey aura until he completely fell into darkness of the mind.

"What the heck was that?" questioned Juane seeing the Grimm run away in fear as Allan remained still on the floor allowing Ruby to run to his side smiling in fear as she hugged him until they dragged him to the infirmary hiding there shock as Allan opened his eyes to show a deep blue and blood red while his hair suddenly grew strips of red while the rest stayed Black

"We were ambushed and he asked me to run only for us to get surrounded, he risked his life for me" said Ruby as the teams stood beside her while Allan remained asleep breathing steadily

"Do you think someone sent the Grimm after you?" questioned Oliver causing Ruby to look up in confusion

"I did see one of the Grimm with a metal helmet in the tree's" said Ruby freezing at the sight of Allan twitching on the bed causing Pyrrah to freeze as his body began to spasm like a camera until he stopped with a small marking burning onto his left arm looking like a crow's caw mark until it became red

"What's that?" questioned Yang as she approached with caution leaning over Allan until William stopped her from touching it

"I don't think touching that would be advised" said Anton cautiously causing yang to back away before a crow appeared from a cloud of smoke cawing as it sat on the bed

"Ok that's creepy" said Juane as the crow cawed again this time at Allan's face causing him to jump up and stick to the ceiling breathing heavily until he calmed himself as he dropped down looking at his hands in anger sitting down until Ruby sat next to him

"Are you ok Allan?" said Ruby cautiously as Allan looked up showing defeat, anger, sadness and most rarely fear

"I feel fine, just not the good kind of fine" said Allan looking down in grief of his powers return before he stood up and left the room leaving Ruby worried

"_Why is this happening now" _thought Allan as he walked down the halls not giving any notice to the students he walked by looking at him in fear as he walked past until he walked into Velvet who hesitated to greet him as he walked past

"Allan" said a voice causing Allan to stop and turn to see Verdona walking to him worriedly

"I heard what happened" said Verdona causing Allan to fall to the ground and hold his head

"Why am I the evil one out of all us" said Zecromac causing Aeron to look down in sadness

"I don't know brother but it is because of hades your like this" whispered Aeron before she walked off leaving Zecromac alone before he got up and made his way to his teams dorm sitting on his bed for what seemed like hours until he heard the door knock causing Allan to stand up and be greeted by Ruby who looked worried causing Allan to look confused at her attire

"Uh can I come in please?" said Ruby causing Allan to step aside as she stepped through allowing him to see red underwear

"What the hell did Yang make you do?" questioned Allan in annoyance along with Ruby

"She thought you'd want some girlfriend activities" said Ruby with a small blush on her face causing Allan to freeze in surprise

"She does know how old you are right" questioned Allan causing Ruby to look up in thought

"I told her and she said 'Go help your boyfriend sis, he might need a feminine touch' like every other stupid sister says" said Ruby causing Allan blush looking away as he caught a glimpse

"Why don't you put some actual clothing on" said Allan taking off his coat and giving it to her

"It just feels awkward you know, my sister giving me advice" said Ruby not noticing herself moving closer to Allan who had a drink in his hand along with hers

"I got you a dri…AH!" said Allan before he was tackled by Ruby who had him in a passionate kiss causing him to resist first until he gave in and returned it with Ruby begin to slowly undress while Allan used a shadow whip to lock the door attempting to get onto the bed with Ruby on his chest while taking off his pants.

"Can you wait till we get on the bed?" joked Allan causing Ruby to smile with a blush before she was dropped on the bed with Allan on the top smiling as he kissed her neck causing her to giggle as he licked her neck tickling her more as she laughed until he grabbed her hips bringing her onto his chest again

"Oh starting to join in are we" said Ruby causing Allan to smirk as the duo continued to kiss before they both joined loves embrace. **(Or whatever love shit goes with)**

The next day the teams were all together in the cafeteria which gave them a little scare to find out what the duo did except Yang who had a proud look on her face

"I still don't get why you made me wear that dress" grumbled Ruby while Allan had his face covered by his shadow form which he instantly named it closing his mouth so not to freak the other student's out

"So you got the hang of that form yet Al?" questioned Alex causing Allan to nod his head showing the smile that made the group go silent until he closed it allowing himself to revert back to human form with a grin

"Oh I am gonna have some fun" chuckled Allan as he rested an arm around Ruby's neck causing her to smile as he kissed her cheek before his red eye glowed causing him to blink

"Hey, what's up with your eye?" said Yang causing Allan to feel his eye before the school shook with team ANCNT to frown in confusion

"I don't know" said Allan as he shrugged not noticing a wolf walk up behind him happily

"Look to your left and find out" said Anton while Velvet awed the wolf before Allan turned and jumped in surprise causing the wolf to bark as he stood up allowing the wolf to vanish into a bright flash of light

"Can we go see what that was?" questioned Lie getting nods of agreement as they stood up and walked outside to see the school ground in normal condition

"I guess it was nothing" said William before the teams left for the rest of the day until they met up in there dorms

"SO any idea what the whole ground shaking part is?" questioned Anton as he fixed his gloves while William sat on his respected bed silently reading a book before Allan stood up

"I can't take it I'm gonna see if Ruby's doing anything" said Allan as he walked out the room followed by Alex

"Ruby you in there?" said Allan after hearing a loud thud from behind the door causing the duo to nod and break down the door to see a cheetah faunas holding one of Blake's books before it jumped for the window causing Allan to run after it following it until he tackled the cheetah to the ground punching a pill out of it's mouth while knocking it out painfully

"Oops" said Allan as he picked up the cheetah to find out it was a she

"Just my luck" sighed Allan as he saw Blake approach before she froze at the sight of the white fang member with a camera

"Uh we have a problem" said Allan as he tore the camera facing it at himself before he crushed it and turn to Blake who had wide eyes

'Oh crap' said the duo before they ran to the dorms beefing the team before they all ran to Ozpin who was in his office caught by surprise as the teams barged into the office

"Ozpin we have a problem" stated Ruby as she held the white fang members leg still unconscious

"So I take it they found you both I presume" questioned Ozpin causing Allan and Blake to nod


	2. chaper two

Chapter two

**(Alright people I finally got this figured out I'll thank Gleekgolden another time for this just ignore the one before this if I cant delete it so this chapter will maybe give a back story who knows if I feel like it)**

**I don't own RWBY that honor belongs to rooster teeth I just own my OC's and also the language I gave Allan/Zecromac is Italian if you al were wondering**

The teams were silent in there dorms the only thing that could be heard was the soft music from Oliver who sighed in respect as Alex held up a hand to silence him until Allan growled and stood up

"We can't just stand here and wait they might not kill Blake but they might kill the little kid in her!" growled Allan causing Alex to sigh in defeat

"We'll come up with a strategy of defense tomorrow Zecromac" said Pyron causing Allan to roll his eyes in frustration

"Don't you get it they're probably on their way here just as we speak they could take out Blake while she sleeps" hissed Allan causing Anton to look in curiosity

"You tend to be heartless, but now I can see the softer side of you, is it because you finally regained your sense of justice Brother?' questioned Anton causing Allan to turn and glare at the god who gulped as he could no longer sense the kindness and protective aura from Allan replaced by annoyance and rage until his vision shifted to Alex

'We will make sure she doesn't get harmed, William make sure nothing happens to… where'd he go?' said Alex before he stopped in mid-sentence seeing the giant nowhere in the room

"It seems he read your mind" joked Oliver attempting to lighten the mood only to be lazily kicked by Allan who showed his teeth

"Non stai aiutando idiota!" growled Alan as he fell to his bed falling asleep as the others spoke before they followed suit before the next day allowed them to prepare

"Ok so this is what I have planned out" stated Alex as the teams listened intently one being more determined to help

"We will keep Blake and Allan in the last line of defense if the white fang decide to attack the school any questions of objections" said Alex causing Allan to lift his hand up causing Alex to sigh as he saw the anger in those eyes

"Why am I in the last line of defense, I can handle myself fine" said Allan causing Ruby to worry of his choice of words until Alex spoke

"You will be the back-up if one of us falls or is too injured" said Alex causing visible calmness to appear on Allan's features allowing Alex to continue until Ruby spoke

"How would we know when they're here?' questioned Ruby causing Allan to point to his nose like it made sense

"Faunas remember" said Allan causing Ruby to nod as the group continued planning before they went on with their classes until Lilith approached Ruby who narrowed her eyes until she was given a bracelet

"A gift from my sister" stated Lilith before she left Ruby in confusion while team ANCNT were making preparations for the upcoming battle with team JNPR who were quiet

"Ok everything's set we just need to set up traps and ambush's" said Anton as he turned to the team surprise to see smiles of victory already present causing team ANCNT to grin in victory after before the day became night allowing the teams to get into positions

"So when are they gonna be here?' whispered Ruby as she stood beside Yang who was hidden in a bush

"From what the guys could find out it was supposed to be tonight" stated Yang causing her sister to go silent before the sounds of engines came closer

With Blake and Allan

"Wow I thought the bitch was lying" said Allan as he hid in a building with Blake who tensed at the sound until she saw the confidence in Allan who was focused on one thing…

To face his sister.

"Ok if any of them get to injured we jump in right?' questioned Blake turning to see Allan who remained silent not paying attention until Blake tapped his arm

"Yes we jump in when someone gets to injured" said Allan causing Blake to nod as she hid beside the window

With Alex and Anton

"So we just wait for them to be in position is that right?' questioned Anton as a group of white fang ran forward ignoring the ship fly off

"I don't see anyone that would resemble Allan though" said Alex as he loaded a fresh clip into fryst brand **( that is the name of his weapon)**

"Well we better give them a warm welcome shall we" said Alex causing Anton to smirk as his arm became a whip of water **(similar to Alex mercer's whipfist but made of water)**

"I'll make a cup of tea" said Anton causing Alex to look at him in confusion

"Really that's the best you can up with?' questioned Alex causing Anton to roll his eyes

"Just signal the attack already" grumbled Anton as Alex chuckled before his sword was covered in golden flames and sent to the group of white fang cutting them off from the rest of the school allowing the teams to surround the white fang members who began to charge at the students putting up a good fight until more came from the right causing William to grow in size roaring as he lifted his left foot and sent a shock wave of stone causing half the group of white fang to fall and hit them while Anton whipped three and slung them over his head knocking them unconscious while Yang took down the smaller groups until they were sent on a retreat before Anton grabbed one bringing the member back to his feet

"That cant be all that's been sent so I'd decide either to live or die so talk" said Anton as he group aimed all shoot able weapons at the member who froze in ear

"We have three other groups coming from all sides please don't kill me" cried the member causing Ruby and William to freeze in shock at the statement

"And crap" said Alex before an explosion was heard signaling team JNPR in combat

"Yang, William go help them if they're injured and Ruby go check on Blake and Allan but don't get seen" said Alex causing the latter to run in opposite directions not noticing a pair of eyes watching with interest

"Don't worry father, he will pay for deceiving our kind"

"Alright Oliver you stay here with Weiss I'll go make sure no-one else was hurt" said Alex before he ran to the other buildings where the other students were barricaded successfully finding Velvet

"Is Anton ok?" questioned Velvet as Alex nodded after checking the rooms satisfied that no one was harmed he left to the group where he saw Oliver helping Weiss up before he could prove any harm

"What happened?' questioned Alex causing the duo to look down in defeat

"One got through" said Weiss in defeat while Oliver looked up

"It was Adam, the one Blake is running from" said Oliver as Yang came into view with a bloody lip and broken arm shocking Alex as he ran to her

"Yang stay awake we'll get you some help don't worry" said Alex in panic before Yang grabbed his head

"Just make sure that guy doesn't hurt my sister" said Yang with a weak smile before Oliver ran towards the duo leaving Weiss and the duo

"Allan! Blake! Ruby! You in here!" yelled Oliver as he ran in the halls hoping to find the three until he found a large piece of a room leading to the forest

"Fuck me sideways" said Oliver as he ran through the hole following the track of destruction until he was intercepted by a pack of beowolfs

With Allan, Blake and Ruby while running in the forest until they came to a stop for breath

"I think we lost them" panted Ruby as Allan stood up straight looking behind them to see no-one until he sniffed the air freezing at the scent as it was familiar

"Anya" whispered Allan as he took a fighting stance

"Go on without me, Ruby keep Blake safe alright" said Allan causing Ruby to hesitate as Blake began to walk forward until she stopped with a look of guilt

"Allan please just come with us we stand a chance if we work together" said Ruby causing Allan to look in fear as he saw a dog like creature in front of them

"Ruby just Run, NOW!" said Allan causing Ruby to flinch and run beside Blake leaving Allan behind as he remained quiet listening for any movement

"So you know I'm here brother" said a female voice causing Allan to tense as he saw his sister that looked beautiful if not for her hair being braided and her eyes hidden under a mask

"Anya, I'd say it's good to see you but you'd just spit in my face" said Allan causing his sister to scowl as she approached unsheathing a sword that glowed in blue

"I will avenge our father and end your miserable life" growled Anya causing Allan to sigh in sadness

"So, they still feed you those lies eh" said Allan causing his sister to scowl, angered by his truth that she refused to hear

"They tell me the truth, and if it's the last thing I do it will be for our father who you murdered" yelled Anya before she vanished and reappeared behind Allan who jumped away with ease showing his discolored eyes

"It seems you learned more tricks" said Anya as Alan and her circled like wolves growling at the other until they charged beginning the fight for the truth.

**(I hope you enjoyed that for the next chapter send any likes if you enjoyed find out the past about the duo in the next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sounds of swords clashing filled the air of the forest causing most of the Grimm to run away at the sudden sounds of explosions followed by roaring and gunfire that led to Allan and Anya swords clashed in a lock of blades until the duo pushed away from the other skidding to a stop before they lunged again making sparks fly

"Why can't you see I didn't do it Anya!" yelled Allan as he again blocked his sisters attacks causing her anger to rise as he dodged with ease

"I won't fall for your lies traitor!" growled Anya as she charged again showing small amounts of damage to Allan as he held is right shoulder until he glared at his sister who smiled evilly as she wiped the blood off her sword aiming it towards Allan again

"And what makes you think I would kill my own father I was the last one he saw before he was killed by the organization that do nothing but pathetic attacks, there could be another way to get respect" shouted Allan as he dodged the sword being ignored as she swung her blade missing through blind anger

"You wont even believe the kindness they showed me after joining them, I even fell in love with one of them!" yelled Anya swinging her sword smiling as she struck Allan's right arm causing him to burst into a cloud of shadows and reappear on the branch of a tree, panting heavily as Anya looked around in anger until she saw a foot flying towards her face kicking her away as Allan landed staggering as he felt the gash in his side

"Why can't you just see what I see" said Allan as Anya stood up snarling as her hands became a smaller set of Allan's claws

"I won't fall for the trick you killed our father with" said Anya as she took stance followed y Allan who again winced at the pain

"_Why is fate against me this time, if I don't end this fight soon I might end up leaving….RUBY!" _thought Allan before he heard a mechanical shifting sound followed by Ruby charging towards Anya who dodged the scythe barely jumping as she felt a trickle of blood run down her forehead causing her to glare as Ruby took her own fighting stance

"Ruby I told you to run!" yelled Allan causing Ruby to look at him with guilt in her eyes

"William met up with Blake she wont be in harms way anymore" stated Ruby as the two took a fighting stance causing Anya to smirk as she vanished and appeared kicking Ruby in the gut and sent flying allowing her to kick Allan to the floor with a crack

"So this is the one you chose, a human?, just how low have you gone to feel accepted" said Anya as she approached Ruby who had a bloodied mouth while struggling to stand shocked to see Allan on the floor in pain

"Ruby Run, go on without me" said Allan causing Ruby to shake her head and face Anya who stopped in surprise until she smirked

"So being with humans made you soft is that it?" questioned Anya as she unsheathed the sword causing Allan to look at her with wide eyes as she lunged towards Ruby who barely dodged the blade that penetrated her hip

"Would It make you feel better if I get rid of your weakness" began Anya as she griped Ruby by the throat and delivered a knee causing Ruby to cough blood before she was sent flying making Allan struggle to his feet until he was kicked down by a foot

"Just end her life so we can make him suffer" said a male voice causing Allan to look up and see a man in a black suit, red hair and a mask

"Your no fun when it comes to traitors" pouted Anya as she approached Ruby who struggled to breathe as Allan attempted to stand only to be again kicked down giving him full view of Ruby being picked up

"Sorry to say this but he deserves to suffer" said Anya before she sent the blade through Ruby who looked shocked as the blade barely missed her heart while Allan froze at the sight of Ruby falling to the ground

"_Ruby, RUBY,__** RUBY**__!"_ thought Allan as he felt everything he lived for vanish from his grip as he felt the foot lift from his back

(**Disturbed I'm alive begins playing)**

"Shall we go now since we made him suffer" questioned Adam not noticing Allan stand up until they could hear the soft sounds of sobs from his direction causing the duo to turn and freeze at the sight of Allan, his skin pitch black with no hint of joy or any emotions his eyes glowing red with anger as his human skin began to peel away showing nothing but pure anger

"**Kill**" growled Allan before he took a step forward shocking the two as his foot step shook the ground that emitted by a black aura that sent chills up both their spines

"**She won't die in vain!"** roared Allan as he charged ignoring any means of stopping him as he sent a solid kick into Adam's chest sending him soaring while Anya froze at the sight of Allan in a monstrous form that held no sign of peace or negotiation

"**I'LL RIP OFF EVERY SINGLE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES" ROARED Allan as he sent Anya flying to the floor as he punched until he gripped her throat and lifted her into the air slowly choking her until he felt bullets tap against his head causing him to turn and see Adam aiming a shotgun at him**

"**How about I actually hurt you like you hurt ME!" growled Allan as he tossed Anya into a tree before he turned and charged towards Adam who froze as his arms were grabbed making face to face with a now demonic Allan who grew an extra pair of arms that reached for his face that showed a small crack**

"**Behold what true fear is!" Shouted Allan before his head was ripped showing multiple skulls screaming with pure anger as Adam froze in fear until he was sent to the floor with his arms still in Allan's grasp**

"**Give me a hand" growled Allan as Anya stood up shocked as she saw her own brother rip off Adam's right arm causing him to laugh insanely as he saw the pain in the scream causing him to turn and see Anya who paled at his gaze until he pointed a finger in her direction**

"**You caused all of this" said Allan as the shadows faded showing Zecromac in his true form which was a coat with long wild black hair with his eyes blood red and his mouth as skull like teeth**

"**And I won't stop until you suffer" added Allan as he grabbed adam's other arm and mercilessly ripped it off and began to beat him to death while laughing insanely until he dropped the arm and gripped Adam by the head making him face to face with a demon**

"**You are guilty of the endless bloodshed and the death of my father…" said Allan shocking Anya as Adam spat in his face**

"**SO what if I did kill that traitor he deserved it for not ah" said Adam until he was interrupted by a scythe piercing his chest showing Ruby struggling to stand as Zecromac stayed frozen as his form began to return to normal showing a look of hope as he dropped the corpse **

"I don't want you to be a monster" stated Ruby before she fell into Allan's arms not noticing Anya run off as the two sat in the forest alone before Alan cried in joy as he felt her hug him weakly snoring softly as he cried. Knowing his sanity remained intact.

**( I don't know why but I'm crying right now. For some reason I know it seemed heartless to hurt Ruby but I thought it would end well like it did) send any likes if you enjoyed the happy ending**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Allan!, Ruby!" Yelled Oliver as he ran through the forest after he dealt with the Grimm allowing him to run in the forest gliding from branch to branch until he was startled by a surge of energy from a distant to his left causing his eyes to widen as he felt the negative energy as he ran closer and closer until he no longer felt it allowing him to relax until he saw Allan on his knee's with an unconscious Ruby in his arms along with small amounts of blood and a mangled corpse

"Allan, is she…"

"No She isn't, but she needs help" said Allan jumping to his feet with Ruby in his arms allowing the trio to return to the school seeing the teams who gasped at the sight of Ruby as Allan carried her to the infirmary sitting in silence before he was approached by Verdona who had battle scars shocking Allan

"What happened to you?" questioned Allan with innocent eyes causing Verdona to hold up a hand

"I'm fine, just tired" said Verdona before Yang came into view running to the duo with tears in her eyes

"Wait, Yang don…" began Allan only to be thrown to the wall by the throat

"WHY, why shouldn't I go in, that's my sister in there fighting for her life?" yelled Yang showing tears until Allan looked at the door to see Ruby standing weakly at the door causing Yang to hug her sister softly while crying

"Hey sis" greeted Ruby as she smiled weakly while Allan slid down the wall sadly while he held his head in shame as the sisters held each other until Ruby looked over Yang's shoulder seeing the defeat in Allan's figure

"Allan?" whispered Ruby causing Allan to look up and see the pain in her eyes

"I'm sorry, Ruby… I couldn't even protect the one person that I loved, I'm weak" said Allan before he felt a slap on his face

**Author note: (Slap that bitch)**

"Don't ever say that" ordered Ruby shocking Allan by the fire in her eyes of determination causing him to nod instantly with respect as he jumped to his feet while Ruby went back into the infirmary allowing Yang to approach Allan

"If you ever call yourself weak, I'll gladly punch you in the crotch" warned Yang before walking off leaving Allan in fear until he entered the infirmary sitting next to the bed Ruby was now sleeping in wincing as he saw the bandage around her waist until an idea came to his mind

"I wonder" thought Allan looking up in thought until his hand was shrouded in shadows as it slowly drifted to Ruby making sure not to disturb her rest

"_Ok, plan is to share some of my regenerative healing with Ruby, nothing else_" thought Allan smiling as he noticed the wound heal slowly under the bandages before he was interrupted by Pyrrah who froze attempting to shouted until Allan grabbed her mouth softly

"She's sleeping, I was trying to heal her" whispered Allan causing Pyrrah to nod in understanding allowing him to relax as he released her and walked back to the chair looking sadly to Ruby who stirred in her sleep while Pyrrah looked down with sadness

"Is she stable?" questioned Pyrrah causing Allan to look up with a hint of relief

"Yeah she's fine… for now I just hope what I did doesn't have a toll on her wounds" said Allan unbeknownst that Ruby was listening with a smile.

The next day was beginning to become normal after the incident with the white fang leading officials to believe the school had been working with them until Allan proved otherwise as a video showed him fighting Adam and ripping him apart causing most of the students to fear him more until he sighed in defeat

"Why am I the evil one?" sighed Allan as he saw glimpses of fear after the video causing him to shadow jump to the roof unnoticed as he felt the breeze on his skin before he sensed another presence behind him causing him to turn around and see the one person he never thought he'd see

"Verrotten?" said Allan causing the man to smile happily

**(Author note**: **Verrotten is my god of Decay, the one I plan to use for my next fanfic with RWBY his appearance is similar to the guy from watchdogs only without the hat and vendetta his head also resembles Grimmjow's only with spiked grey hair like an old mans while he holds a large scar on his right eye)**

"Well seeming though Zeus gave me a duty to make sure you guys don't end up in coffins early so, here I am, like the good old days" said Verrotten causing Allan to narrow his eyes at the god who smiled normally meaning one thing

"Who came with you?" questioned Allan causing Verrotten to look down in fear until he chuckled looking up

"I didn't really bring anyone, I wanted to but I couldn't" said Verrotten before he was slugged in the face by a fist knocking him down

"Hey at least warn me when your gonna slug me" yelped Verrotten while Allan cracked his fingers

"I needed that" said Allan as he sat down again while the god stood up cracking his jaw back into place with ease

"So what has my dear friend done in his new life?"

"I met someone that I don't want you to go anywhere near" growled Allan causing Verrotten to chuckle

"I may be a pervert but I ain't into young girls judging by your age" joked Verrotten causing Allan to smile

"So where do I go to sleep here?" questioned Verrotten causing Allan to turn in confusion

"You are not staying here" stated Allan causing the god to roll his eyes

"Ok than should I just soul jack some guys body or something" suggested Verrotten gaining a look of irritation from Allan

"No"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people I've been thinking of a small song for my oc I went to a website and found this I don't take credit but it didn't have a name**

**Here we go :D the first few lines will be the lyrics from the series**

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

_White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test_

_Black the beast descends from shadows_

_Yellow beauty burns gold_

**Now here's my OC's one it was based off of insanity so bear with me please I'm still thinking of the other OC songs**

**Behold Allan/Zecromac**

_The beast is hungry._

_The beast must be fed._

_It cannot be defeated, _

_It cannot be slain._

_We live our lives in fear_

_Of the demise_

_That waits around the corner._

_Of the nights dead silver._

**Now Alex/Pyron/Pyros whoever likes those two names can message me on which one to keep**

_The flesh on our lips melted and danced together._

_And burned, like a flame starting in our chests and igniting with every movement._

_Nothing could extinguish it._

_You were the flame, I, the coal _

_And time the thief, who stole our fire. _

**Those are the two I could think of so hope they fit the characters**

**Another thing though to rid you of the confusion I was told**

**Here are the gods names in order from main oc to last oc**

_**Allan/Zecromac the god of insanity**_

_**Alex/Pyron god of judgment**_

_**Anton/Aquarius god of illusion**_

_**Verdona/Aeron god of wisdom**_

_**William/Terragon god of work and peace**_

_**Oliver/Ultan god of joy and mischief and apprentice of Zeus**_

_**Verrotten god of decay and deceit (one hell of a pervert and badass)**_

_**Thanatos the Grim reaper**_

**If you want to submit any Oc's for my future fanfictions be my guest if you like the real names of the gods**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait what do you mean Verrotten's here?" questioned Oliver as he sat on his bed while the rest of team ANCNT stood in surprise by Allan who looked annoyed

"He said he was gonna jack some guys body, I told him not to but he goes and does it anyway" said Allan showing his irritation as he jumped onto his bed causing William to sigh with the others before the door was knocked

"Hello" said a deep male voice causing Allan to look up with confusion as Pyron stood up and opened the door greeted by none other than Verrotten with a look of disappointment

"Who did you meet?" said Alex causing Verrotten to scowl as he walked in allowing Alex to look both ways before closing the door

"How can you live here, I mean people are total dicks" said Verrotten causing William and Oliver to glare at him while Allan aimed Misery at Verrotten's head

"Say that about our friends and you go back to Olympus" growled Allan causing Verrotten to roll his eyes in defeat

"I was talking about four kids I easily beat the crap out of because they were picking on one kid with dog ears" said Verrotten causing the team to relax before Anton gained an idea

"How about we get a transcript for you, to ease the suspicion" said Anton causing the team to think until he gained nods of agreement

"If I'm gonna be a student here I may as well change my appearance" grunted Verrotten as his height shifted along with his features still baring the scar over his eye while his hair grew

"I'll be in touch" said Verrotten before he vanished leaving the team alone until they fell asleep after an hour until day arrived showing Allan awake in the sparring area surrounded by destroyed robots with the room silent until Allan was greeted by a hug from behind causing him to smile as he held Ruby

"Good morning Ruby" greeted Allan as he felt a kiss on his cheek before he was released by the hug allowing him to place her on his shoulders causing her to yelp as he chuckled sooner followed by her giggling

"What have you been doing all morning?" questioned Ruby causing Allan to look behind him and look at the destroyed robots causing him to shrug

"I've been practicing, you?" answered Allan as he stopped and looked up to see Ruby think until she shrugged

"Just the regular breakfast routine, while trying not to annoy Blake with her new eating antics" said Ruby causing Allan to chuckle as he carried her to the cafeteria where they met up with team JNPR, RWBY and ANCNT at the usual table with Blake eating two plates even surprising William who looked worried and scared if he disturbed her feast

"Uh ok I really think you should've used protect…ah" began Allan only to have a plate smashed into his face by Blake causing Allan to fall with Ruby landing on his upside down leaving them in a awkward position

An hour later

"So when do we go after your sister?" questioned Weiss causing Allan to look down in regret and the memory of his sister eyes of fear

"I don't know, when I saw her eyes it was like she was terrified to find out she'd been believing lies her entire life" said Allan causing Blake and Ruby to look at him with sadness until he chuckled returning to his happy mood

"Well what can I say seeing me in that form would even scare a Grimm, and to prove my point have any of you noticed the less amount of Grimm being seen in the emerald forest?" said Allan with a proud look causing the teams to think until Weiss blinked at the realization

"Wow he's right most of the Grimm in the forest have been unseen for a few days now" said Weiss causing Allan to grin happily

"I stand proudly" said Allan followed by Ruby who hugged him in joy

"But do we know where they are?" questioned Juane retrieving everyone's attention after a brief silence

"Good question, do any of us know where the Grimm gone?" questioned Pyrrah causing Anton to think until Ozpin approached causing the team go silent

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you all were having and I too am quite curious. The last few classes in the emerald forest had no reports of Grimm being sighted, and I believe that it was you who scared them off Mister Sorrow" said Ozpin proudly while Allan chuckled nervously until he was again hugged by Ruby along with Yang and Blake

"Can't breathe" gasped Allan as the air was crushed out of his lungs by the two she devils before everyone burst into laughter before the bell rang causing the teams to go to combat class with VALE

"Today you will be put into a team of two against two, first off will be Allan Sorrows and Ruby Rose against Verdona Goodwitch and Anton waters" stated Glynda causing Allan and Ruby to high five each other as they entered the ring alongside Anton and Verdona who both had a calm expression

"Good luck to you two" said Verdona causing Allan to grin as Ruby smiled happily while holding Crescent rose

"So who do you want, Anton or Verdona?" said Allan as the two took fighting stance with Allan holding his battle axe **(Still haven't thought of a name for it yet) **waiting for the go sign to begin combat

"Begin" and it was on with Allan charging to Anton hoping Verdona showed a bit of mercy as he swung missing Anton who had ducked and sent a kick that was also avoided giving Allan the chance to send his own kick that landed on Anton's chest sending him to the ground before a small gasp from the crowd

"One down I guess" said Allan in victory before he turned and saw Verdona blocking Ruby who had a tear on her back but surprisingly no scar causing Allan to sigh in relief as he caught her after being sent flying

"Tag team" offered Allan before Ruby tagged his chest

"Tag" said Ruby cheerfully allowing Allan to face Verdona who smiled happily while bowing

"I hope your reputation proceed you" said Verdona as Allan circled around her like a wolf

"Is this a normal spar?" said Allan confusing the crowd until the apparition appeared in the light form

"If you want to play it that way, be my guess" said Verdona ducking in time to avoid the blade of a sword leading to the apparition that held no angered expression only calmness

"That's new" commented Blake as she saw Allan standing still while the apparition went on the offensive swinging and punching

"Since when has it been like that?" questioned Lilith as she stood beside Yang who was also dumbstruck by the white spirit

"I think he got after he went all that shadow form or something" said Ren causing Lilith looking at him in confusion

"He even has a name for it?" questioned Lilith retrieving a nod from team JNPR, ANCNT and the rest of RWBY preparing to say another word until the white spirit vanished replacing Allan with the shadow form that held a grin

"And he's back to his normal self" said Yang cheerfully getting a nod of agreement from Weiss as Allan sent the apparition back joining it while Ruby tossed him a clip of ammo

"Get ready to feel pain" cheered Allan as he shot a round that Verdona easily blocked barely avoiding a scythe followed by an axe

"Should I be intimidated or something?" questioned Verdona causing Ruby to aim her scythe at Verdona firing three rounds as the apparition vanished allowing Allan to lunge forward bursting into a cloud of shadows and rematerializing with an uppercut to Verdona's chin knocking her out instantly causing Allan to land and run to her aid with Ruby who noticed a bruise as Allan froze

"Oh crap" said the duo before Allan was sent flying into the ceiling by a foot leading to Verdona who winced as she felt her chin

"Please don't hit me" begged Ruby as Allan fell to the floor with a thud

"Traitor" wheezed Allan before finally falling to sleep

An hour later

"Are you sure Allan will be ok Verdona?" questioned Yang causing Verdona to look towards her in confusion

"He might be out for a few days" answered Verdona causing Ruby to freeze in shock at the answer.

**There I hope you like it when I'm finished with this I'll get started on the other fanfiction if people want me to. So hope you enjoyed and also feel free to check out my other fanfiction of bleach**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost prophecy

**(Ok since I got some good ideas of watching a movie I am doing my own story line with the pre-gods interfering with an illegal mining operation that was controlled by the white fang so enjoy and do what you people do best)**

The night sky was dark and damp with the team of Beacon, Team ANCNT were the ones who accepted a small mission from the authorities along with team RWBY who were in position to ambush any members of the white fang who thought of escape

"Alright girls and guys ready for some action?" said Allan while he and the rest of the team hid in the bush waiting for a reply until a small beep was heard

"Yep we're ready when you give us the signal" answered Ruby causing Allan to shadow jump above two members of the white fang and knock them out giving the signal as he hid behind a pillar until he felt the ground shake followed by William who ran into view showing his size as he kicked a truck

"Secure the hostages when you get the chance" ordered Ruby as she jumped in through the roof as Yang and Alex followed suit with Allan who kicked and punched his way to the center where he pulled out pain and misery with Yang, Ruby and Alex at his side

"Open fire" yelled Allan causing the teams to fire hitting every white fang member that attempted to fight back while Blake, Anton, Weiss and Oliver secured the hostages holding up shield at the sudden pelting of gun fire hit the floor

"Allan we need some help" said Weiss causing Allan to turn and send a wall of shadows towards the group allowing them to run with the hostages allowing the rest of the team to let loose

"Take em down" barked Allan before he leaped swiping heads off while Ruby subdued her opponents with mercy while Alex and Yang took their time with beating up any stragglers before the members were unable to fight leaving the teams in a crowd of unconscious bodies

"So we cleared the place from any hostages and we also took out the white fang, can we check out what they were after" said Yang before it became a smile with Alex and Oliver

"No we were sent here to get the hostages… oh fine just ignore me and go search" said Allan only to be ignored as the teams left through a opened stone door leading them into a hall layered with glyphs and torches

"Whoa, this looks awesome" said Yang causing Weiss to look in awe as she looked over the scribing's while following the group into a room which led to the treasure room causing Yang's eyes to sparkle as she saw gold until Alex held her back allowing Allan to walk forward picking up a golden necklace with a rose

"Ruby… a jewel for a princess" said Allan passing the necklace to Ruby who awed as he walked forward with a smile until the floor beneath him creaked loudly causing him to stop and look down in confusion before he fell causing the team to look through the hole to see Allan on his back

"Allan are you alright" yelled Ruby with worry as Allan stood up in pain until it vanished

"I heard it was more exercise this way" joked Allan causing the team to snicker as he turned finding stairs leading up

"Hey I found stairs" yelled Allan cautiously approaching if he triggered more traps until he stood on the stairs opening the door to see Yang and Blake both happy to see their friend

"Find anything?" questioned Ruby showing her left arm covered in loose golden bracelets while her right had a gauntlet

"I couldn't see anything around me besides the stairs" answered Allan causing Alex to smile happily as he jumped down lighting up the room below shocking the group at the sight of skeletons chained to the wall with small torture tools

"Wow, whose idea was it to make this stuff?" questioned Yang as she looked down to a skull with a knife stabbed into its right eye not noticing Allan step forward towards a stone door layered with old glyphs similar to Weiss' only glowing lightly with neon colors

"Uh Weiss how good are you with history?" questioned Allan causing Weiss to turn and see him with one hand on the wall not noticing it glow brighter before it opened startling Allan and the group

"Uh How did you do that?" questioned Ruby causing Allan to turn and shrug in confusion before he stepped into the room sooner followed by the group with Alex showing the room to be layered with ancient scrolls of paper with weapons and war tactics

"Well this is interesting…. AH!" muttered Oliver before he tripped landing on a skeleton causing him to jump to his feet screaming not realizing himself send a shockwave causing Allan to go flying through another stone door while the others were sent to the floor with Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang behind a glyph

"Oliver, where did Allan go?" said Weiss causing the group to look and see the broken door before Allan stepped into view with a look of annoyance as he looked at Oliver who gulped nervously before Allan looked into the room signaling the others to follow with a smile

"Now this is way more interesting" cheered Yang as she ran forward excitedly as the group could see small replicas of planets with different names and orbits

"Hey why is there a planet named Saturn in one of these big planets?" questioned Weiss causing Allan and Oliver to approach curiously seeing the familiar colored planet successfully hiding they're shock as it began to spin slowly causing the other planets to follow until they all pointed to the center of the room where a smaller ring of planets stayed in a complete circle

"Ok why do I have a bad feeling about that planet" said Oliver as the group approached getting a closer look to see a smaller planet in the center

"I don't know maybe its supposed to be something besides the end of worlds I hope" said Yang causing everyone to look at her

"Did I just jinx us?"

"Hopefully not *Sigh* can we just get the gold and give it to the poor or any of our poor relatives please" said Allan showing a hint of annoyance as he looked away from the planet not noticing Anton looking towards one slightly startled as he recognized the small shapes of green

"Notice anything unusual?" questioned Blake causing Anton to look away nodding as he followed the group before he looked to the ground and picked up a scroll and read it slightly understanding the language until he rubbed his eyes and put it on his waist following the team outside greeting William who gawked at the gold

"We hit the mother lode" cheered Yang while Blake had a crown on her head with a smile causing William to chuckle as he held his hand down allowing the teams to sit as he carried them to the shuttle to Beacon before continuing on foot while Anton attempted to read the scroll with a translator causing Weiss to frown as he smiled in victory while writing on a note pad

"Hey Anton what are you doing?" questioned Weiss causing Anton to look up from the paper in confusion until he blinked and beckoned for her to sit beside him which she gradually did

"I have been using my scroll to try and translate the language and found excellent results about those small planet models we found in the temple and to my surprise it says of a prophecy I haven't really discovered yet" explained Anton causing Weiss to frown as she read the translation blinking in thought as the ship landed allowing the teams to walk and be greeted by Ozpin who was surprised to see the gold

"We hit Jack pot" stated William casually while Ruby and Allan walked forward towards the cafeteria

"Excuse me Prof. Ozpin I found this scroll at the temple and I was just wondering if you'd find this interesting" said Anton while Weiss stood beside him as Ozpin took the scroll reading it slowly until he looked up

"I'll see what the library can help with, enjoy your day" said Ozpin allowing Anton and Weiss to catch up to the others joining team JNPR in the cafeteria along with VILT and VALE

"So how was the mission you were chosen for" said Nora with her cheerful tone while Ren listened with interest

"We found gold some small planet models and some… corpses" said Allan as he turned to Oliver with an annoyed glare causing Oliver to chuckle weakly as he slumped beside Weiss who hugged him with a pout

"He didn't do it on purpose" defended Weiss only to make Allan chuckle

"I know I was joking" said Allan before Juane retrieved everyone's attention until Allan felt like he was being watched causing him to turn and look around seeing no one looking in his direction until he felt a hand poke him

"What's wrong?" questioned Ruby causing Allan to shrug taking one last look around before turning back to the group with a smile not knowing the future ahead.

**Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review it and send any likes**


End file.
